Pallida mors
by Kamirya
Summary: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence? UA SASUNARU FIC FINIE
1. Chapitre 1: Mauvaise adresse

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

_Mauvaise adresse_

Un coup de klaxon. Une engueulade. Pourquoi ? A cause d'un automobiliste qui n'avait pas vu le feu passer au vert…et ça tourna au pugilat… La violence, ça résout tout de nos jours…c'est le seul moyen pour se sortir d'une merde, c'est le seul moyen pour se sentir exister…

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se faufilait agilement entre les voitures, essayant de passer au travers de cet embouteillage. A sept heures du soir, à l'heure de pointe, c'était un spectacle des plus banals à Konoha.

Toujours la même chose, toujours la même putain de monotonie…Il regarda sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes… Il actionna plus fortement l'accélérateur et gagna de la vitesse

_Tous les jours je passe dans ce quartier pourri… Tout est gris, c'est…déprimant. Pourquoi la vie est si merdique ? C'est marrant, j'ai vingt deux ans, et je suis déjà blasé…Non, en fait c'est triste, c'est pitoyable… Au printemps de la vie on devrait tout espérer…Mais moi, je n'attends plus rien de la vie, elle ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau, c'est pas maintenant qu'elle va commencer…De toute façon, pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Qu'est qu'on en a à faire de la vie d'Uzumaki Naruto ? Tout le monde s'en fout, et…ça tombe bien…moi aussi…_

Le blond stoppa son scooter au pied d'un gigantesque immeuble, il descendit, ôta son casque et prit un gros paquet qui se trouvait dans une malle à l'arrière. Une personne entrait, il lui emboîta le pas. Un coup d'œil vers un petit bout de papier et il pénétra dans le luxueux ascenseur.

_Allez une dernière commande et c'est fini…Tu pourras laisser tomber ton scooter et t'offrir une petite douceur dans ton studio sordide Naruto !!_

Petite phrase pour se donner du courage, surtout que pour parcourir une ville surpolluée depuis l'aurore, il en fallait…Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un salaire qui ne lui permettait même pas de payer entièrement son loyer.

Naruto marcha dans le long couloir du vingt-cinquième étage. Celui-ci était recouvert de dalles de marbre luisantes, un tapis de velours était posé dessus. Des charmants petits cadres contenant des peintures aux paysages bucoliques jalonnaient le chemin. Naruto avait l'habitude de fréquenter de tels endroits.

_Ces bourges…Pff, trop paresseux pour se bouger le cul et se faire à bouffer… Ils ont besoin que des mecs viennent à eux et leur apportent leur repas en leur faisant courbettes sur courbettes…Ca doit les faire bander ou un truc du genre, c'est sûr, ils doivent se sentir tellement puissants !!! Ils me donnent envie de vomir…_

Il arriva finalement devant la porte dont le numéro était indiqué sur le papier. Le blond sonna. Inspirer, expirer, éviter de cracher à la figure de ce pété de thunes qui se prend pour Dieu parce qu'il a du fric…sourire…ça fait vendre qu'ils disent…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Un bruit métallique d'une clef qui tourne dans la serrure retentit. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme passa la tête

« - Oui ? »

« - Bonsoir !! Voilà l'assortiment sushis/makis que vous avez commandé monsieur !! » dit le blond d'un ton enjoué

« - Excusez moi, mais je n'ai pas commandé d'assortiment sushi/maki… »

Le blond perdit immédiatement son sourire

« - Ah… Vous êtes pas Monsieur Tsukimoto ? »

« - Non, désolé… »

« - Je vois… j'ai dû me tromper d'adresse. Veuillez m'excuser monsieur… Passez une bonne soirée… »

Le blond avait un ton blasé, plus du tout accueillant

« - Attendez !!! C'est la bonne adresse. Mais Monsieur Tsukimoto n'habite plus ici. C'était l'ancien propriétaire » interpella le jeune homme

Naruto se retourna, interloqué. Il regarda à nouveau son papier, se mordit la lèvre et s'adressa sans amabilité à son interlocuteur

« - Ah…et vous savez pas où je peux le trouver l'ancien proprio ? Au resto on doit avoir son ancienne adresse dans les fichiers mais c'est tout »

« - Non, je ne sais pas où il habite »

Naruto en avait plus qu'assez, assez de ce boulot de merde, de cet immeuble de merde, de cet individu de merde qui le regardait avec des ses yeux de merlan frit passer pour un con.

« - Putain de bordel de merde !! Ce connard aurait pas pu prévenir qu'il déménageait ??? Comme si on avait que ça à foutre, j'en fais quoi moi de la commande ?? »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il s'était énervé à voix haute contre le client négligent, sans retenue. Il fit volte face, sans même un au revoir pour son interlocuteur, et commença à repartir en sens inverse à pas rapides. Une voix dans son dos l'interpella

« - Dites moi, ils sont à quoi vos sushis ? Vous ne trouverez certainement pas Monsieur Tsukimoto avant un bon moment. D'ici là, la commande ne sera plus mangeable. Combien je vous dois ? »

Naruto s'était retourné, fixant maintenant la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'était un jeune homme brun, grand, fin, vêtu d'un complet noir bleuté. Il semblait avoir le même âge que Naruto. C'était le type même du fils à papa bourré de fric qui a tout ce qu'il veut en claquant des doigts. Et ce type était en train de lui demander de lui refiler la bouffe de quelqu'un d'autre pour pas la perdre ? Ca amusait vraiment le blond, enfin un divertissement… Il décida de s'amuser un peu plus avec le brun. Il se ravança vers lui et radoucissant sa voix lui répondit :

« - Six mille cinq cents yens… » (environ quarante euros)

Le prix était exorbitant, il s'agissait de plus du double du prix normal, mais bon, s'il arrivait à le faire casquer il se mettrait le fric dans la poche, ni vu ni connu… Naruto rigola intérieurement.

Le brun fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son porte feuille, il tendit un billet de dix mille yens au blond. Celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant que le jeune homme lui tendait le billet

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con !!! Il me croit en plus !! C'est trop fort, j'ai jamais vu un tel pigeon… Tant pis pour lui, il en a déjà assez_

Il se reprit un peu et essaya de dissimuler sa surprise

« - Merci bien. Par contre, vous n'auriez pas l'appoint monsieur ? Je n'ai pas la monnaie sur dix mille yens… »

« - Non, gardez le reste »

Le blond hallucinait, non seulement il venait de l'arnaquer en beauté mais il lui filait un pourboire en plus !! Il fourra rapidement le billet dans sa poche, tendit la boîte au jeune homme et entreprit de filer vite fait. On sait jamais, au cas où il s'apercevrait de l'escroquerie. Il était presque arrivé à l'ascenseur que la voix du brun retentit à nouveau

« - Et meeeerde… » dit le blond à voix basse

Naruto se retourna et fit un grand sourire enjôleur. Le brun arriva à son niveau.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ??_

« - Excusez-moi…Mais, ça vous dirais de rester manger avec moi ? »

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était tellement stupéfait par la proposition qu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur le brun continua

« - C'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient me rendre visite. Je vis seul chez moi, et je ne vois pas beaucoup de gens passer. Je sais que vous êtes venu par erreur, mais ça me ferait plaisir que vous restiez. Au moins vous ne serez pas venu pour rien »

C'était de pire en pire, Naruto avait maintenant envie d'exploser de rire tellement ce mec en face lui faisait pitié

_Nan mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ? Il va pas bien dans sa tête ? Ah ça y est, il doit venir de se défoncer dans son lit avec des draps de soie. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il craint… Allez, laisse moi tranquille, si t'es malheureux dans ta vie, t'es pas le seul alors fait pas chier…Si ta copine t'a plaqué j'y suis pour rien…_

Naruto détailla du regard son vis-à-vis. Maintenant qu'il était plus prêt, il pouvait voir nettement son visage. Une peau pâle, des traits fins presque androgynes et des yeux couleur charbon le constituaient. De fines mèches noires retombaient sur ses tempes et son front. Il regardait fixement le blond. Son regard était très étrange, beaucoup de tristesse d'abord. Mais sa demande saugrenue avait fait naître dans ces yeux une lueur de joie et d'espoir. C'en était presque touchant…presque…parce que là, c'était de la pitié qu'il inspirait au blond. Encore un gosse de riche qui est triste parce que son papa lui a pas acheté la dernière voiture à la mode…

La délicate clochette de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, synonyme de libération pour le blond. Il inspira un grand coup et reprenant son sourire commercial s'adressa tout à fait hypocritement au brun

« - Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, mais voyez-vous, je suis très occupé ce soir. Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Une autre fois peut être ? N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos suggestions concernant nos produits, le numéro du restaurant est sur la boîte. Passez une agréable soirée !!! »

Sur ces mots, Naruto pénétra rapidement dans l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent instantanément, laissant le curieux jeune homme seul sur le palier.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Naruto explosa de rire, sans retenue. Il se plaignait d'une journée monotone, ce pigeon venait de lui offrir une bonne petite distraction. Et en plus il venait de toucher l'équivalent d'une semaine de salaire. Il se félicitait du tour qu'il avait joué à ce pauvre naïf totalement à côté de la plaque.

La vie est comme ça, elle est impitoyable. Les faibles n'y ont pas leur place. Dans cette jungle, il n'y a qu'un principe, manger ou être mangé. Et le seul moyen de survivre, c'est de ne pas faire dans le sentimentalisme. Car au moment même où tu te laisse aller, tu sais que t'es mort.

En revenant au resto, Naruto se remémora l'épisode, et se promit de le raconter à sa bande une fois arrivé au club. Au moins, ça les fera marrer un bon coup avant le boulot se dit-il…

Il déposa le scooter au parking, dit vaguement au revoir à son patron et repartit chez lui, à pied.

Quand il arriva dans son studio minable d'un quartier mal famé de la ville, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et alluma une cigarette. Il somnola quelques instants, enveloppé dans la fumé du tabac. Ce qui lui parut quelques instants se transforma en quelques heures tellement il était fatigué. Une sonnerie le tira de son sommeil. Encore dans le coaltar, il décrocha

« - Mouais ? »

« - Naruto ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?? »

« - Ino ? »

« - Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Le patron t'attend, ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te trouver une excuse, t'as intérêt à te ramener fissa, je pourrais plus te couvrir longtemps !! »

Naruto regarda sa montre. 22h15. Il raccrocha le combiné, attrapa un sac et sortit précipitamment de son appartement. Il s'était endormi et n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. A vingt deux heures précises il devait se trouver au Midnight Dreamland, et il était déjà en retard.

En effet, Naruto avait un autre boulot que celui de livreur de plats à emporter qu'il exerçait le jour. La nuit il était ce qu'on appelle pudiquement « escort-boy » dans un club d'hôtes. Ce métier, il le faisait par nécessité car c'était le seul moyen de payer son loyer et de pouvoir s'acheter à manger.

Naruto : Brillant…brillant…croise les bras et tape du pied

Kams : grand sourire débile

Naruto : Je jure comme un charretier, j'aime pas la vie, nan mais je crois que t'as aussi oublié d'ajouter OOC dans ton résumé !!!

Kams : Eh oh !! D'abord t'en sais rien !! Qui te dis que ça va pas changer ???

Naruto : Mouais…En même temps, pourquoi je suis « escort boy » ? t'as rein trouvé de mieux ???

Kams : T'aurais préféré finir encore SDF comme dans Kitai ?

Naruto : Ben euh…

Kams : Non. Ben voilà. Alors te plains pas

Sasuke : Ouais Kams a raison, te plains pas !!!

Kams : étoiles dans les yeux Ohhhhh tu me défends Sasu-chan !!!

Naruto : Il fait son lèche-botte là…

Sasuke : Pas du tout, je dis que tu dois pas te plaindre parce que MOI, je passe pour le vieux pigeon de première !!!

Kams : Ok…Vive la solidarité…La charité m'sieurs dames, une p'tite review pour la route ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Midnight Dreamland

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

_Le Midnight Dreamland_

La nature ne lui avait fait qu'un seul cadeau, son physique. Il faut dire que Naruto était un jeune homme particulièrement gâté par la nature sur ce point. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il était mince et élancé. Il possédait une musculature discrète mais bien présente, des traits fins, des cheveux mi-longs blond et surtout, de magnifiques yeux bleus océan. Ce sont ces mêmes yeux qui ont tapé dans l'œil de la directrice de recrutement. A ses débuts il était un peu gauche, du fait de la pudeur, mais en acquérant de l'expérience, il s'était peu à peu affranchi de cette pudeur. A présent, il savait jouer à la perfection de ses charmes. Il avait su développer un charisme, une sensualité torride qui émanait de toute sa personne et envoûtait instantanément. De riches femmes en manque d'amour, et parfois même des hommes, payaient une fortune pour aller boire un verre avec lui et faire la conversation.

Il en était réduit à ça, à vendre son corps pour pouvoir manger. Mais il s'y était plus ou moins habitué, cette double vie constituant son quotidien, à lui comme à ses « collègues » de travail d'ailleurs…

Il arriva à bout de souffle devant le club et passa par l'entrée du personnel

« - J'ai crû que t'allais jamais arriver Naruto !! Ino était en stress tu peux pas savoir !! »

« - Excuse moi Kiba, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller… »

« - Rhha la la, faut arrêter le joint, c'est pas bon pour le sommeil tu sais !! Aller, va te changer, on commence dans dix minutes »

Le blond se dirigea vers les loges. Cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, en « uniforme de travail ». Cet « uniforme » consistait en un t-shirt moulant noir, sans manches à col roulé et un pantalon en lin blanc, relativement transparent et épousant impertinemment ses courbes avantageuses.

Il se dirigea vers Kiba. Kiba était un jeune homme brun d'à peu près son âge. Il était assez baraqué et affichait une musculature puissante. Il s'était fait tatouer deux triangles rouges sur les joues. Mis à part cela, Kiba était ce qui s'approchait le plus pour Naruto du concept de « meilleur ami ». Les deux jeunes hommes avaient tout de suite sympathisé quand Naruto avait été engagé. Kiba était arrivé avant lui, il l'a prit sous son aile et lui a enseigné les ficelles du métier.

Naruto s'était constitué un petit cercle de potes à son travail nocturne. Ce qui les avait rapprochés, lui, Kiba, Ino, Gaara, Neji et Sakura était leur vision de ce job. Tous sans exception le faisaient par nécessité. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins désabusés par la vie, mais certains espéraient encore qu'un miracle vienne les sortir de ce trou…

« - Whouuhouuuu !! Le démon renard est parmi nous les amis !! Tous le monde est ready pour mettre le feu ce soir ???!!! » s'exclama Kiba

« - Ta gueule Kiba… » Dit une petite blonde derrière eux

« - Rhooo, t'as cassé tout mon effet Ino, j'essayais de vous motiver un peu là !! »

« - Comme si on pouvait encore être motivés… Salut Naruto, j'ai réussi à baratiner le patron, t'as de la chance… »

« - Merci beaucoup Ino, je te revaudrais ça ! »

Paradoxalement, le club était le seul endroit où Naruto se sentait bien…Enfin, tant qu'il était là à discuter avec ses collègues. Mais il savait que dans quelques minutes, ils allaient tous rejoindre la piste et qu'à partir de ce moment leurs chemins se sépareraient. Ils feraient leur show et ensuite des clients viendraient les chercher. C'était comme ça tous les soirs…

Un grand brun aux cheveux noués en queue de cheval haute dont le visage était barré par une cicatrice pénétra dans la salle.

« - Allez les jeunes, entrée dans trois minutes »

« - Ok, Iruka » répondirent-ils tous en chœur

Iruka était le barman du club, un mec sympa et sans histoire qui ne les considéraient pas comme de vulgaires marchandises. Il était toujours là quand l'un d'entre eux avait un coup de blues.

Le moment d'entrer en piste arriva. Ils rejoignirent les coulisses en attendant d'effectuer leur prestation…

Et quelle prestation ! Le club était assez connu et fréquenté de la bonne société de Konoha. De respectables personnes venaient se divertir en regardant de jeunes nymphes et apollons dévoiler leur corps sur le podium. Mais chaque geste était mécanique, chaque sourire était calculé, l'objectif principal étant d'obtenir au final un « rendez-vous ».

Les danseurs défilèrent. Effectuant leur chorégraphie et perdant au passage quelques épaisseurs de vêtements.

Dans les coulisses, on se refilait un peu de « poudre », histoire de se sentir bien, d'oublier le public, les lumières et le trac. Sur scène, plus rien n'existait d'autre que la musique sur laquelle ils se déhanchaient lascivement.

Naruto était le dernier à passer ce soir. Quand il entra, des sifflements se firent entendre. Il faut dire qu'il était un des danseurs les plus appréciés. Sa plastique parfaite faisait fantasmer les femmes comme les hommes. Mais ce qui le rendait aussi désirable, c'est que justement il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait toujours refusé d'aller au-delà du strip-tease. Beaucoup demandaient un rendez-vous avec lui dans l'espoir d'être le premier ou la première à avoir le privilège de passer une nuit avec lui…

Sur scène, Naruto oubliait tout ses soucis, juste le temps du morceau. Ses mouvements gracieux et terriblement sensuels enflammaient le public. Quand la musique prit fin et qu'il quitta la scène, des protestations s'élevèrent. Un jeune homme l'observait discrètement, caché derrière son verre

Dans les coulisses, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras

« - Hé Naruto, t'as un premier client »

« - Qui ? Où ? »

« - Une femme, la cinquantaine. Elle est habillée avec une robe en velours pourpre. Elle t'attend au bar…Au fait, elle a déjà réservé un salon privé… »

« - Je vois… »

« - Naruto…Je sais que j'ai pas besoin de te dire ça mais, rien ne t'empêche à _le_ faire, officiellement c'est une boîte d'escort ici, on peut te forcer à rien… »

« - Je sais…Merci Iruka… »

« - … »

Le blond s'éloigna en direction du bar. Il repéra vite la femme en question

_Encore une perverse…aller, aboule ton fric…_

En s'approchant, il croisa Sakura qui était déjà en pleine discussion avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Sur son passage, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui adressa un sourire triste, le blond lui répondit par un sourire d'encouragement.

C'était la même chose tous les soirs, ces vieux pleins au as venaient passer la soirée en jeune et charmante compagnie pour une somme pas possible. Un mois de salaire de livreur en une soirée pour boire un verre…Un an de salaire en une nuit pour aller plus loin, mais ça le blond s'y refusait. La misère ne lui laissait plus grand-chose, s'il devait aussi perdre sa dignité, il toucherait le fond. Il savait pourtant que certains de ses collègues, plus en difficulté que lui avaient déjà été obligés d'abandonner leur fierté pour pouvoir vivre correctement, mais la plupart du temps ils ne s'en vantaient pas, bien au contraire…

Naruto accrocha à son visage un sourire enjôleur et s'assit à côté de la dame. Ils burent, discutèrent, le but étant de faire consommer le plus possible. Le blond ne prenait que des trucs light, histoire de rester sobre tout en profitant des propriétés désinhibitrices de l'alcool. Finalement au bout d'une heure, il quittèrent le bar et rejoignirent le salon privé.

Celui-ci était richement décoré, beaucoup de velours, le tout ressortait assez chargé mais dégageait une atmosphère intime.

La femme s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable, tandis que le blond avait pris place sur le canapé. Ils devisèrent ainsi pendant un petit quart d'heure.

Au bout de ce laps de temps, la femme vint se placer aux côtés de Naruto. Elle posa ma main sur la cuisse du blond et la fit remonter jusqu'à son entrejambe d'une manière tout à fait indécente. Elle approcha ensuite ses lèvres de celles du blond. Arrivée à quelques millimètres de celles-ci, elle stoppa son mouvement et regarda sa main. Naruto l'avait saisi fermement, la retirant de sa cuisse.

Elle regarda le blond, celui-ci la fixait en retour, avec une expression visiblement agacée mais conservant toujours ce petit sourire qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas quitter.

La femme se redressa, elle paraissait irritée.

« - Je suis une habituée du club, et je suis tout à fait au courant de la « formule spéciale »… »

« - Si vous désirez ce genre de formule, madame, je suis pas la bonne personne »

« - Haha… C'est bien dommage… J'étais tout à fait disposée à acheter ce « produit » pourtant… Mais le petit animal sauvage finira bien par être apprivoisé n'est-ce pas ? Bonne soirée… »

« - … »

Sur ces mots, la femme partit, laissant seul Naruto dans la pièce. Il s'affala de tout son long sur le lit.

Tous les soirs c'était la même chose, il éconduisait régulièrement ses clients un peu trop entreprenants. C'était devenu pour lui une habitude, une routine. Ca faisait même…partie du jeu… Il resta allongé un petit quart d'heure, ensuite il se leva, sa nuit n'était pas encore finie, loin de là…

Il traversa les couloirs, se dirigeant vers son prochain rendez-vous. En chemin, il croisa un homme aux cheveux longs noirs qui cachaient son faciès reptilien.

« - Bonsoir Monsieur Orochimaru »

« - Ah, tiens Naruto, je te cherchais justement… »

La voix de son patron lui glaça le sang, quand il cherchait un employé, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe…

« - Une cliente régulière, qui est par ailleurs une très bonne amie, m'a confié tout à l'heure qu'elle avait été déçue par les services de la maison… Je lui ai demandé à quel sujet et elle m'a répondu qu'un de mes employés s'était montré…comment dire…relativement effronté. »

« - Je lui ai dit que je ne proposais pas la « formule spéciale »… Je ne vois pas en quoi il s'agit de l'effronterie »

Soudain, l'homme le prit par le col et le plaqua violemment contre un mur.

« - Ecoute Uzumaki, tu fais de très bon chiffres c'est vrai et tu te vends bien, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te considères au-dessus des autres !!! Crois pas que parce que t'as du succès que tu peux faire la loi ici, c'est moi le patron et c'est moi qui décide de ce que font mes employés, pigé ???!!! »

Naruto hocha faiblement la tête. Le brun continua

« - Alors, voilà, maintenant tu vas aller gentiment à ton prochain rendez-vous, et pour compenser l'argent que tu nous a fait perdre ce soir en refusant l'extra que demandait ta cliente précédente, tu vas TOUT faire pour refourguer la « formule spéciale » au prochain client !!! C'est pas des paroles en l'air Uzumaki, t'as intérêt à faire la totale ce soir parce que sinon, c'est pas la peine de revenir demain !! J'ai été clair ?? »

« - Très clair Monsieur… »

« - Parfait… »

Orochimaru le lâcha et partit instantanément, il était furax. Naruto se massa le cou, il avait eu chaud…

Naruto : Je suis scié…

Sasuke : Et moi je suis où ?

Kams et Naruto : … petite goutte derrière la tête

Sasuke : Sinon, moi je veux bien prendre la formule spéciale…

Kams et Naruto : Pervers !!!

Kams : Pour que Naruto fasse la formule spéciale tapez 1, pour que Sasuke fasse la formule spéciale tapez 2…

Sasuke et Naruto : Pour que l'auteuse arrête de dire des trucs débiles, tapez-la…Bon, reviews pour une simple d'esprit ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Etrange rendezvous

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_Un étrange rendez-vous_

Il arriva au bar. Il n'avait même pas pensé à demander qui était son prochain client. Un homme ? Une femme ? Il repéra l'unique personne qui attendait seule au comptoir. Il hâta le pas et vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret juste à côté de son nouveau rendez-vous.

Le blond blêmit. Il reconnut immédiatement la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, comment l'oublier d'ailleurs ? Il était assis devant lui, un verre d'alcool dans une main, le coude posé sur le comptoir. Il, car c'était un homme, le dévisageait des ses yeux noirs profond, sans surprise apparente.

Se retrouver en face de cet homme mettait le blond étrangement mal à l'aise, sans doute parce qu'il avait l'habitude de cotoyer des clients qui ne connaissaient pas son autre vie. Mais là c'était différent, au cours d'une même journée, il rencontrait le brun deux fois, dans deux jobs différents. Mais il était conscient que sa réaction n'était pas très commerciale, et se souvenant des avertissements de son patron, il prit le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était et de feindre l'oubli.

« - Bonsoir Monsieur » Déclara le blond avec une voix suave

« - Bonsoir…Les sushis étaient excellents… »

De toute évidence, le brun lui, ne voulait pas feindre l'indifférence. D'ailleurs, il avait perdu le sourire agréable et conciliant qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Un petit sourire sarcastique était venu s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Naruto était passablement décontenancé. Oubliant les recommandations d'Orochimaru, il décida lui aussi de mettre les pieds dans le plat

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« - Eh bien, vous n'avez pas voulu passer la soirée avec moi, alors je viens à vous… »

« - Comment vous saviez que je bossais ici ? »

« - J'ai mes sources… »

Son interlocuteur arborait un air énigmatique qui ne plaisait pas trop au blond. Sans détourner ses yeux de lui, le brun vida d'une traite son verre et dit

« - Vous devez avoir soif. Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? »

« - Un malibu. Pur. »

« - Garçon ? Deux malibus s'il vous plaît, sur le compte de Monsieur Uchiwa »

Naruto releva la tête. Ainsi son mystérieux client se nommait Uchiwa…Uchiwa, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler où il l'avait entendu… Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le brun s'adressa à lui

« - Au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Et vous ? »

« - Kyle. Kyle Fox »

« - Haha, très plaisant comme nom… Et le vrai ? »

« - Comment ça le vrai ? »

« - Et bien, Kyle, c'est votre nom ici… Mais moi je voudrais savoir votre vrai nom »

Naruto était à présent passablement exaspéré. C'était la première fois qu'un client osait lui demander son vrai, nom. Tous se contentaient de Kyle. Il parait que la sonorité est excitante… Mais quelque chose l'interpella dans un coin de sa tête

_Putain, Naruto, c'est pas le moment de faire le con. Comme j'aurais envie d'aller l'envoyer balader ce mec…Mais si je fais ça, le patron va me déchirer… Bon, on se calme, on répond calmement et on fait un grand sourire…Je crois que je vais commander un deuxième verre, histoire de me détendre…_

« - Vous êtes libre de me donner le nom que vous souhaitez monsieur… »

« - Eh bien dites moi le vôtre… »

« - Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki »

« - Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! »

« - Moi de même… »

Cet échange de banalités consternait le blond, surtout qu'il en sentait bien la superficialité…Des deux côtés d'ailleurs.

Ils discutèrent longtemps assis à ce comptoir. Naruto avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait la même personne en face de lui qu'il y a quelques heures. Il semblait tellement lourd tout à l'heure, et là il s'apercevait qu'il avait de la conversation, et qu'il était beaucoup moins naïf qu'il en avait l'air…

Naruto avait peur qu'il n'ait cherché à le retrouver pour se venger de son arnaque, mais apparemment il n'en était rien. Le blond enchaînait verre sur verre pour essayer de rester détendu face à cette personne si singulière.

Trois heures du matin. Ils avaient discuté plus de deux heures. Le blond se leva et proposa au brun de se rendre dans un endroit « plus tranquille », entendez par là le salon privé. Ils pénétrèrent dans la même pièce à la décoration luxueuse. Le brun resta debout et examina la pièce.

Naruto commençait à se sentir nerveux, malgré les malibus. Il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda au brun

« - Au fait, vous n'auriez pas une cigarette ? J'ai laissé mon paquet dans ma loge »

L'Uchiwa se retourna, sortit un paquet de sa poche et le tendit au blond, ainsi qu'un briquet

« - Merci »

Naruto alluma sa clope et tira dessus avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il rendit le matériel à son propriétaire

« - Ce salon particulier est vraiment très agréable, vous ne trouvez pas Monsieur Uzumaki ? »

Narut acquiesça, un peu déstabilisé de se faire appeler de manière si respectueuse. Il haussa les épaules et fit une moue équivoque. Après avoir fini sa clope, il s'appuya contre une commode. Ses souvenirs dansaient dans sa tête, il revoyait son patron le coincer dans le couloir pour lui faire des menaces, il revoyait sa dernière cliente qu'il l'avait cafté. Finalement, il décida de ne pas contrarier son patron

_Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…N'empêche que j'aurais été plus à l'aise de le faire avec une meuf avant… Qu'il fasse son truc vite et qu'il me file le fric…Je suis crevé, manquait plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec un mec… _

Naruto se dirigea vers le fauteuil où le brun était assis, en proie à une contemplation d'une imitation de tableau de maître. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun. Quand il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sans ambiguité sur ses intentions, il tressaillit

« - Monsieur Uchiwa, pourquoi ne poursuivrions-nous pas la discussion sur le canapé, nous y serons installé beaucoup plus…confortablement… »

Avant de partir, il expira profondément dans le cou du brun d'une manière terriblement sensuelle. Pour la première fois de la soirée, l'Uchiwa parut troublé, il rougit après avoir échoué à réprimer un frisson. Cette réaction involontaire fit rire intérieurement le blond.

_Trop facile…J'ai qu'à l'allumer un peu et l'affaire est dans le sac…_

Naruto se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y allongea dans une position lascive et provocante. Il adressa un regard de braise au brun qui venait de remarquer son geste.

L'éventail resta perplexe quelques instants. Il finit par rejoindre le blond sur le canapé. Il posa ses mains sur celui-ci et se déplaça agilement jusqu'à se trouver entre les jambes du blond. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps s'effleurant régulièrement. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du visage du blond, l'Uchiwa vint placer sa tête dans le cou de Naruto. Celui-ci s'attendait à sentir ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de cela, il entendit le brun lui murmurer

« - Votre cœur bat rapidement Monsieur Uzumaki…vous êtes stressé ? »

Naruto devait l'admettre, il ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Il avait des principes, et les respectait. Même quand on menait une vie de débauché, il fallait avoir des principes. Et là, il s'apprêtait à les transgresser honteusement. Il serra les dents, l'idée de vendre son corps de cette manière le répugnait profondément. Il inspira fortement, tenta de se reprendre et de tirer la situation à son avantage

« - Pas du tout. C'est votre proximité qui me trouble Monsieur Uchiwa… » dit le blond d'une voix aguicheuse

Le sus-nommé ne répondit rien, ce qui n'aidait pas le blond à se décontracter. La voix du brun résonna à nouveau

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…Naruto… »

Sur ces mots, l'Uchiwa se décolla de lui et se leva. Il prit la direction de la porte et jeta une petite liasse de billets sur une tablette à proximité. Sans regarder le blond il ajouta

« - Dites à votre patron que j'ai vraiment apprécié la formule extra…tellement apprécié que finalement j'ai décidé de passer le reste de la nuit avec vous…Faites ce que vous voulez de votre soirée…Bonne nuit… »

Et il sortit, laissant un blond abasourdi dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers la tablette et compta les billets. Il y avait assez d'argent pour payer la nuit entière en « rendez-vous », avec la « formule spéciale » en plus… Le blond n'en revenait pas, il lui laissait tout cet argent, et par la même occasion la nuit pour lui, sans l'avoir touché. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ». Et puis d'abord, pourquoi cet homme s'était mis à le tutoyer subitement ?

Naruto sortit de la chambre, déposa l'argent et repartit chez lui, mais il n'en revenait toujours pas…

Il était approximativement trois heures et demie du matin, il rentrait à pas rapides chez lui. Il se pressait car il n'appréciait pas trop de se balader dans ce quartier à une telle heure.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on le saisissait par le bras et qu'on l'emmenait dans un coin. Quand il réalisa ce qui se passait, il se retrouva entouré d'une demi douzaine de mecs, plus baraqué les uns que les autres

« - Salut Uzumaki !! Ben dis donc, c'est pas très prudent de se balader ici à cette heure-ci !! »

« - Laisse moi tranquille, connard !! »

« - Oh oh ?? C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjours à tes vieux potes ?? C'est pas très gentil tout ça… Dites les gars, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui donner une petite leçon de politesse…Faudrait voir à pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds quand même !! »

Ils acquiescèrent et trois des types se dirigèrent vers le blond. Naruto s'écroula par terre après avoir reçu un très violent coup dans l'estomac

« - Voilà qui est mieux !!! Bon maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses… L'argent que tu me dois, tu comptes me le donner quand ?? »

« - Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Naruto se prit un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, le faisant saigner abondamment du nez et lui fendant la lèvre

« - Joue pas à ça avec moi, je te préviens, je pourrais m'énerver…J'ai déjà attendu suffisamment longtemps, et je crois que j'ai été suffisamment généreux. Mais maintenant faut payer tes dettes Uzumaki, je veux bien être gentil et t'avancer ta dose, mais faudrait pas que tu me prennes pour un con…ALORS MAINTENANT T'ABOULES !!! »

Naruto se releva tant bien que mal.

« - Ok, ok, c'est bon…J'ai pas les sous sur moi là. Mais à la fin de la semaine, je te paye, c'est promis… »

« - A la fin de la semaine ?? Nan mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui là ??? Tu m'amènes le blé demain, et c'est ton dernier délai, sinon mes potes viendront s'occuper de t'arranger la face »

« - Demain je peux pas, c'est pas possible c'est trop court !! »

« - Rien à branler, démmerdes-toi… »

« - Jeudi…Jeudi je te promets je l'ai… »

« - Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun délai, j'ai déjà assez attendu… Dommage pour toi… »

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers le blond, il était encerclé, à six contre un c'était impossible… Il tenta de se défendre, mais rapidement il fut débordé. Le décor autour de lui tourna et devint flou, ensuite, ce fut le trou noir…

Naruto : Je me fais toujours tabasser dans tes fics !!!

Kams : Toujours…

Naruto : Mais t'es pas folle ?

Kams : Complètement

Naruto : Tu sais pas dire plus de un mot ?

Kams : Si

Naruto : …

Sasuke : Nan mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi tu m'as fait partir ??? J'étais en trrrrrès bon chemin avec Naru-chan

Naruto : C'est vrai !!!

Kams : Du calme, vous l'aurez le lemon, mais c'est quand même mieux que vous le fassiez si vous vous aimez vraiment…si c'est que pour du fric ça fait un peu rance non ?

Naruto et Sasuke : C'est pas faux…

Kams : C'est même très vrai !!! Review ?


	4. Chapitre 4: Owari da

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

_Owari da_

Naruto se réveilla adossé à des poubelles. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Plus ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait plus de repères temporels ni spatiaux. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. A moitié dans les vapes, il réussi à se traîner jusqu'à son studio.

Là, il s'affala sur son, lit complètement à bout. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes, mais la douleur ne se dissipait pas. Il rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'assit contre le bidet. Il attrapa un carton et tira un sachet de derrière le lavabo moisi. Il étala la poudre blanche des ses mains tremblantes. Il porta le carton à son nez et inspira profondément…

Immédiatement, il sentit un grand bien être l'envahir. Ses muscles se détendirent à mesure que la douleur s'éloignait…enfin… Il se sentait partir loin, loin de ses soucis, loin de boulot, loin de la misère, loin de sa vie morne et pathétique. Rien ne comptait plus que la sensation de félicité qui prenait possession de son corps. Il se sentait tellement bien là où il était, il ne voulait jamais quitter ce paradis, même s'il savait au fond de lui que ce paradis se rapprochait plutôt de l'enfer…

Quand il se reconnecta à la réalité, le soleil était déjà haut. D'une tête ensommeillée, il regarda sa montre. 10h00

Il se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage. Sa tête aurait fait peur à un zombie. Il se rendit le plus vite possible au resto où il travaillait, espérant que personne n'aurait remarqué son absence.

Croire ça était pure naïveté…

A peine était il rentré dans l'arrière salle qu'une voix grave et profonde le fit sursauter

« - Ah, Monsieur Uzumaki, vous voilà enfin…Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? »

« - Oui, monsieur je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé, mon réveil n'a pas sonné et … »

« - Je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos services… »

« - Pardon ??? »

« - Je viens de dire que je vous laissais à présent tout le loisir de profiter de vos matinées, vous n'avez plus la contrainte des horaires… »

« - Mais…Monsieur, c'est la première fois que j'arrive en retard !! »

« - Et bien tant, mieux, comme ça, ça sera la dernière. Au revoir »

« - Hé, attendez, vous n'avez pas le droit de me licencier comme ça, pour un simple retard !!! »

« - S'il n'y avait que ça Uzumaki. Hier un client s'est plaint de ne jamais avoir reçu sa commande. Et bizarrement c'est vous qui deviez la lui livrer… »

« - Il avait changé d'adresse et… »

« - Ca suffit !! Dégagez sur le champ ou j'appelle les flics »

Naruto ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il décida de partir, en courant…

Aujourd'hui il venait de perdre son boulot, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il venait de perdre son logement…Et en plus avec les dealers de la veille à qui il devait des sous, beaucoup trop de sous… La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, il avait touché le fond.

Il erra sans but dans les rues de la ville pendant plusieurs heures… A la fin de la journée, il arriva en périphérie et s'avança vers le grand pont qui enjambait le fleuve.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde et contempla l'étendue aqueuse qui s'étendait une vingtaine de mètres sous ses pieds. Il était vraiment à bout

_C'est si facile… J'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête tout ça…A quoi ça rime ? Si facile, trop facile. Je n'ai qu'à me laisser emporter par cette eau glacée…En un instant c'est fini, adieu cette vie de merde…adieu le club, adieu la drogue…Je suis enfin libre…Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ??? C'est la solution…Oui, la seule solution, la bonne solution…_

Il avait pris sa décision. Il enjamba la balustrade et se retrouva de l'autre côté, le corps dans le vide. Une brise fraîche venait caresser son visage. Cette sensation de puissance, de maîtrise de sa vie le grisait. Il se pencha en avant, une de ses mains quittait déjà le métal glacé…

Il tourna la tête ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il ne savait pas, un relent de nostalgie, une volonté désespérée et vaine de regarder en arrière, vers le passé…Et c'est dans cet ultime geste de faiblesse qu'il le vit.

Il était à quelques mètres de lui, du même côté que lui, balançant ses jambes dans le vide et humant l'air du soir. Il portait toujours son complet noir impeccable.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la lui ??? C'est pas vrai, y'a même pas moyen de finir sa vie tranquille… _

L'Uchiwa regardait l'horizon. Il tourna la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Naruto. Curieusement il ne semblait pas étonné, il arborait un imperceptible sourire.

Naruto détourna vivement la tête, plus pour ignorer son regard que pour faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. La voix profonde du brun parvint à ses oreilles

« - Quelle magnifique soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est vraiment très calme… »

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, c'était vraiment le pire moment possible pour le faire chier. Il cracha toute sa colère à la figure du brun

« - ECOUTES ESPECE DE CONNARD, TU VAS PAS COMMENCER A ME FAIRE CHIER !!! ALORS MAINTENANT TU TE CASSES DE LA ET T'ARRETES DE ME SUIVRE PARTOUT. J'AI VRAIMENT PAS ENVIE D'ETRE AIMABLE LA. ET PUIS D'ABORD C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ??? TU TROUVES TON APPART TROP LUXEUEUX ET CA TE DEPRIMES ??? C'EST POUR CA QUE TU VEUX EN FINIR AVEC LA VIE ?? OU TU VEUX PEUT ETRE CONNAITRE LE GRAND FRISSON ?? T'ES QU'UN PETIT CON PRETENTIEUX ET EGOISTE !!! T'AS JAMAIS CONNU LA MISERE ALORS LAISSE MOI AU MOINS CE MOMENT EN PAIX !!! »

Au fur et à mesure de sa longue déclamation, les larmes avaient coulé toutes seules, sans même que le blond s'en aperçoive. Il était à bout de souffle d'avoir tant crié et ses mains commençaient à s'engourdir à cause du froid.

Alors il se mit dos au vide et ôta ses mains de la balustrade. Il sentit alors son corps basculer…

Il contemplait le ciel dans sa chute. Son cœur battait très vite, mais il se sentait apaisé… Penché par-dessus la rambarde, il vit l'éventail. Celui-ci avait perdu son habituel petit sourire en coin et le regardait…Mais il le regardait tellement différemment… Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une tristesse infinie… Naruto ne comprenait pas…Il ne voulait pas comprendre…C'était trop tard de toute façon, bientôt son corps sombra dans l'eau glacée…

_C'est froid…C'est tellement froid…Mais je me sens bien…Tout disparaît…Tout est noir, tout est silencieux. Je suis seul ? C'est ce que j'avais voulu non ? Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de solitude ? Je n'ai besoin de personne…D'absolument personne…_

_Sasuke…_

L'appel d'air se fit bientôt ressentir. Dans un ultime geste, le blond inspira profondément. L'eau froide pénétra instantanément dans ses poumons, provoquant à son passage une sensation de brûlure fulgurante. Il ferma les yeux…C'était la fin…

_Qui est tu ? C'est comme si…je te connaissais…_

_Mais je ne me souviens plus…_

Une douleur atroce dans la poitrine. C'était la seule sensation présente…

_Pourquoi j'ai si mal ???_

Ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Il parvint cependant, après un effort surhumain à ouvrir un œil. Une lumière aveuglante le força à le refermer

_Merde…Je suis où là ? C'est ça le paradis ? _

Naruto se risqua à nouveau à ouvrir ses paupières. La lumière était toujours aussi éblouissante, mais il constata que ses yeux lui faisaient mal plus par habitude de l'obscurité que par la réelle puissance de cette lumière… Il s'agissait en effet d'une petite veilleuse…

_Une veilleuse ? Pourquoi je suis dans un lit ??_

Ses yeux se promenèrent avec difficulté sur son environnement. Il était allongé dans un lit spacieux aux draps de soie d'une douceur infinie. Des rideaux d'une jolie teinte pourpre encadraient une fenêtre…Il faisait nuit dehors…

Des bruits de pas, feutrés. Une silhouette se dessina au pied du lit. Grande, élancée. Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer son visage avec précision, car tout restait désespérément flou… La silhouette s'approcha de lui et vint s'accroupir près du bord du lit. Une main tiède vint saisir la sienne… Naruto bougea ses lèvres, aucun son ne sortait, sa gorge lui faisait mal à un point inimaginable. Dans une voix rauque et inquiétante, quatre mots finirent par s'échapper

« - Je…suis…au…paradis… ? »

Soudain, les contours des objets se firent plus nets et il put enfin identifier le visage de la personne qui se trouvait près de lui…Mauvaise idée…Il faillit s'étrangler.

L'Uchiwa se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, le dévisageant avec un air inquiet. Un sourire rassurant se dessina sur ses lèvres bien que ses yeux exprimaient toujours la tristesse…

« - Non, pas encore… »

_Ok, je suis pas au paradis…Alors c'est que je suis en enfer…Y'a pas d'autre explication…Sinon il ne serait pas là !!! C'est ma punition éternelle pour avoir mis fin à ma vie, c'est ça ? Me coller toute l'éternité ce gosse de riche qui a eu la brillante idée de se suicider en même temps que moi ?_

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Des larmes de colère. Le blond voulait bouger, déverser toute sa colère sur cet homme qui le regardait avec pitié. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, et cette douleur qui déchire les entrailles… Des sons, qui ressemblaient plus à des grognements, sortaient de la gorge du blond.

Le brun se leva et se positionna au-dessus de Naruto, il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et le plaqua fermement contre le lit. Mais Naruto ne voulait toujours pas se calmer

« - Calmez-vous Monsieur Uzumaki… Vous êtes encore très faible… »

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, toutes ces coïncidences lui indiquaient qu'il était toujours en vie. La haine succéda à la colère. Mais pour qui ce prend ce mec qui l'a empêché d'exercer sa liberté ? Avoir le contrôle de sa vie, c'était tout ce qui restait à Naruto, si on lui enlevait ce dernier privilège, alors il n'avait plus rien…

Naruto recommença à se débattre. Mais il s'épuisa très rapidement, il haletait, les larmes coulant abondamment le long de ses joues, une expression de haine déformant ses traits… Alors il se produisit la plus étrange chose qu'il eut connue. L'Uchiwa passa ses bras dans son dos et l'attira contre lui. Une sensation étrange l'envahit

Cet homme le serrait contre lui. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Les pulsations étaient régulières mais étrangement rapides. La voix du brun, une voix douce et calme, résonna dans sa tête

« - Arrêtes de pleurer Naruto, ça me fait mal tu sais…Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes…Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer…Je t'en prie… »

Les yeux du blond s'élargirent. Cette voix, si douce, si apaisante, si tendre…Provenait-elle vraiment de cet homme ? Pourtant il n'avait pas senti ses lèvres bouger, il n'avait pas senti son souffle lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix. C'était comme si elle se propageait à l'intérieur de lui, et parlait directement à son cœur… Naruto ferma les yeux.

_Non, ça peut pas être ça, je déconne encore…_

Il leva ses yeux humides vers le brun. A sa grande stupeur, celui-ci lui souriait tristement. Décidément Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Il sentit une grande faiblesse l'envahir. Sa tête lui tourna et l'instant d'après les ténèbres s'emparèrent à nouveau de son esprit.

L'éventail remarqua que le blond s'était évanoui dans ses bras. Il le reposa alors très délicatement sur l'oreiller, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet très fragile. Il resta assis quelques instants au bord du lit, contemplant le visage de ce jeune homme blond. Un micro sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avança une main en direction de son visage, il effleura du bout des doigts sa joue et vint écarter avec une infinie douceur une mèche blonde qui lui barrait le visage. Enfin, il s'arracha à contre cœur de sa contemplation et alla au salon.


	5. Chapitre 5: Crise

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_Schuichi_ : Coucou ma schu-chan !! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !!! Rien à dire ? Comment ça ? Lol !! C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose entre Naru-chan et Sasu-chan, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça !!! ;-) Ohhh, mais tiens, quelle coïncidence !! Voilà la suite !!! Ca répond à ta question ??!!! xD Bizoooooo !!!

_Nanatakeshisa_ : Kikoo !!! Oh, oui, il va se passer pleinnn de choses entre Sasu-chan et Naru-chan !!! Fais moi confiance !! Bon, par contre je garantis pas qu'ils vont être très tranquilles le temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble, faudrait pas que ce soit si simple aussi !!! Et quand mon esprit sadique aura fini de les torturer, là ils seront tranquilles (enfin…jusqu'à ma prochaine fic quoi…) xD

_Mimina _: Mimina !!!!! Ca va ?! lol, je fais une réponse pour tes quatre reviews (mici !!!!). 1) C'est toujours plus marrant de se demander ce que ça va être la suite, même si on sait qu'elle est là (je dirais c'est même encore mieux !!!) Euh…ben Naruto se moque un peu de Sasuke, mais c'est effectivement pas du petit foutage de gueule entre potes, c'est vrai qu'à ce moment de l'histoire je dirais que Sasuke lui fait vraiment pitié…Mais ça va pas durer !! 2) Euh…on a le droit de tapez 1 et 2 en même temps ?? (ok, je sors…), hum…vive la formule spéciale…miam !!! Bon, c'est vrai, Naruto a pas trop de chance, en même temps il s'est mis tout seul dans sa merde…Dis donc, t'es super remontée contre Naru-chan parce qu'il s'est « moqué » de Sasu-chan, en même temps, vu ce qu'il vit, on comprend que les riches, il en est un peu jaloux…Sasuke est gentil…c'est vrai, tu verras pourquoi… (une autre raison que parce qu'il est gnamoureux) 3) Heu…évite de le tuer, j'en ai encore besoin moi !!! (Sasuke : Et moi aussi !!!) Bon c'est vrai, l'arnaquer comme ça c'était pas très sympa, mais peut être que tu réviseras ton jugement si je te dis que Sasu-chan a fait EXPRES de se laisser pigeonner, je veux dire, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait !! Et du coup dans l'histoire, c'est Naruto qui pense qu'il est trop fort d'avoir roulé Sasu dans la farine…héhé !! (oui oui, c'est pervers, c'est le but…) 4) Hum, quelque chose te dis qu'ils se connaissent ? Hum…c'est possible…fort possible même !! Ah toi aussi t'as fait installer une piscine dans ta chambre ?? C'est super cool, moi aussi !! Même sur mon clavier d'ordi, mais il n'apprécie pas trop…Sinon, continue à réfléchir, mais comment Sasu-chan connaît Naru-chan ?????

_Miss-hayden_ : héhé !! De retour !!! Pour répondre à ta question, oui oui, il y a bien une suite !!! Et même une longue suite, y'a quasiment rien qui a commencé d'ailleurs !!! C'est vrai que dans mes autres fics, « owari da » était le titre du dernier chapitre, mais là, j'ai pas résisté, Naruto qui veut en finir avec la vie, c'était tellement tragique que j'ai pas pu faire autrement que mettre ce titre !!! Voici la suite !! (ou comment Naruto réssuscite !!! xD)

_Azra-sama_ : Héhé !! Merci beaucoup !!! Ca me fait plaisir !! Hum…sinon, oui, il est fort probable que ces deux là se connaissent déjà, mais que Naruto ne se souviens plus…Mais pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait ? (la fille qui fait genre elle connaît pas la réponse…) Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, vive le sasunaru, ils sont FAITS pour être ensemble (on fait un pétition à l'attention de Kishimoto-sama ???)

_Anne onime_ : Le retour de mam'zelle Onime !!! Youpi !!! Oulà, je savais pas que ça te mettait dans des états pareils !! (la fille qui fait genre ça lui est jamais arrivé…)

_Joliceur_ : Tiens !! Ca faisait longtemps !! Comment ça va ?? Captivante ? J'ai toujours adoré les histoires un peu compliquées, avec leur part de mystère…Ils se connaissent ? Tu es très catégorique…Et tu as bien raison !!! Eh oui, comment ils se connaissent est une grande question…la réponse ne va pas venir tout de suite, mais tu l'auras en temps utile, ne t'en fais pas…D'abord, on va un peu développer leurs relations…(sourire sadico-pervers)

_Yaoiloveforever_ : Kyahhhh !!! Des reviews de ma Sam-chan !!! Oh, c'est vrai une journée de merde ?? Moi zaussi…(soupire), enfin, oui, j'ai fini ma fic, donc je me suis empressée de la poster !!! Et je suis super contente que ça t'ai égayé ta journée (enfin, moi dès que je vois passer un sasunaru, ça m'égaye ma journée…il me faut pas grand-chose…) Rythme soutenu ? Cool !! Ca va accélérer !!! Ettttt oui, Naru-chan a refusé de s'envoyer en l'air av…attends une minute !!! Qui t'as dit que c'est pour ça que Sasu-chan lui avait proposé de rester ? Ah, oui, c'est evil toa qui t'as soufflé l'idée…D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, bonjour à angel toa et evil toa !!! Ils vont se rapprocher, mais comme tu peux t'en douter avec moi, ça va pas être simple…Naru-chan va faire chier son monde, et tu vas encore avoir envie de le baffer je crois, heureusement que Sasu-chan est patient !!! Mais ça vaut le coup crois moi !!! Naru-chan travail dans un host club, il fait des strip tease…mais…il ne couche pas avec tout le monde !!! (bien au contraire d'ailleurs !!! mais c'est sans compter un certain orochimaru), non mais tu m'a déjà vu confier DEFINITIVEMENT Naru-chan à quelqu'un d'autre que SON Sasu-chan ??? lol (lui ne s'envoie pas en l'air avec tout le monde comme un certain brun en couverture de magazine que je connais !!! ;-)) Cool !! angel toa s'est dévergondée !!! Elle va en avoir besoin, vu la longueur de mon lemon…Sinon, oui oui je sais, c'est pas bien de se droguer, mais je crois que s'il avait d'autre choix il ne le ferait pas…il n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu verras…(sourire énigmatique), enfin bon, c'est vrai qu'un beau brun peut faire tout aussi bien l'affaire, voire même mieux !! (Sasuke : Nan mais t'es en train de me prendre pour une poupée gonflable là ?? Alter moa : (baillonne Moa) ohhh oui !!!) Mais non, c'est pas le dernier chap, mais je reconnais que le titre est ambigu, c'était pour vous faire peur !! Mouhahahaha ze suis méssante !!! Ben y'aura sûrement 12 chap, elle est un peu plus courte que les fleurs des ténèbres…mais longue quand même !!! lol Message HS : je file lire ton nouveau chap !!! A plus !!!

_Ba-chan powa_ : Héhé lol !! c'est vrai ??? C'est trop d'honneurs lol !! Elle est certainement un peu plus noire que les précédentes (ah oui, on peut faire pire ???) enfin je veux dire qu'ils sont confrontés à des problèmes pas anodins, la drogue, la prostitution, c'est pas joyeux tout ça…mais ça va s'arranger, promis !!! (tu me connais !!)

Murasaki-kun : Ouahhh !!! C'est vrai t'as aimé ?? C'est un honneur !!! J'ai trop aimé les Dark virgins (désolée si mon message est un peu HS…) !!! C'est sûr qu'à côté d'elle, ma fic est un conte de fée !!! Ben sinon voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira !!! kissous !!!

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

_Crise_

Un laps de temps indéterminé s'était écoulé quand Naruto reprit enfin ses esprits. Pour son plus grand bonheur, la douleur dans sa gorge avait nettement diminué, et il sentait à nouveau ses membres. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, le temps que sa tête se réhabitue à la position verticale. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux. Ses pensées s'égarèrent

_Qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici moi ? Je devrais être mort, depuis longtemps…Au lieu de ça, je suis affalé comme une vieille loque dans un lit somptueux chez un mec à qui j'ai vendu des sushis et avec qui j'ai failli coucher…Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ?? Il doit me prendre pour un dingue, je dois lui faire pitié…Mais au fait, pourquoi je pense à lui, j'en ai rien à cirer de ce mec !!! Y'a deux jours je le connaissais même pas !!! Alors, pourquoi ça me fait ça ?? Pourquoi ça me gêne qu'il m'ait vu faire ce que j'ai fait ??? …Parce que j'ai…honte…Je me dégoûte moi-même…Je dégoûte les autres c'est normal… Alors c'est ça le regret ? Mais c'est ma vie merde !! Je fais ce que j'en veux, alors pourquoi j'ai honte ??? …J'ai honte parce que je suis faible…et qu'il m'a vu dans cet état de faiblesse…Faut jamais montrer aux autres qu'on est faible…_

_Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Merci ? Merci de m'avoir sauvé…ou alors lui balancer mon poing dans sa gueule pour s'être mêlé d'une affaire qui ne le regardait pas ? J'en sais rien…J'ai peur, peur de ce que j'ai failli faire…Pourquoi je m'accroche autant à cette vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de bien ? J'y ai aucune attache, alors pourquoi au fond de moi j'ai envie de rester ?? Je comprends plus rien…Ca doit être la coke…Ca met les idées à l'envers cette merde…_

Il se leva, chancelant sur ses jambes. Il tenta de faire un pas et dut se rattraper lamentablement sur un mur pour y prendre appui. Il arriva à se traîner péniblement jusqu'au salon.

Une musique résonnait dans la pièce, elle venait d'une chaîne hi-fi située sur une grande étagère en acajou massif. Le brun était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. A côté de lui se trouvait une petite table basse où était posée une bouteille en cristal…De l'alcool fort de toute évidence. Naruto remarqua aussi de petites pilules blanches posées tout près d'un verre.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux. Il tenait d'une main, entre ses deux doigts fins, une cigarette qu'il portait de temps en temps à ses lèvres, crachant après l'épaisse fumée de tabac juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il posa la clope dans le cendrier et chercha quelque chose à tâtons sur la table. Il prit son verre ainsi qu'une des petites pilules blanches…Naruto les connaissait bien ces petits comprimés…Dur pur concentré d'extase, le seul moyen efficace de s'échapper de sa vie de merde…

Le brun ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du blond, à cause de la musique. Naruto, quant à lui l'observait. Il détaillait du regard cet étrange jeune homme, seul à se défoncer dans son appartement luxueux. Ce comportement l'intriguait, qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser un gosse de riche à exploser sa vie de cette manière ??? Il objecta en lui-même que même si l'argent contribuait au bonheur, il ne le faisait pas totalement… Pauvre petit garçon riche comme on dit… Naruto pensa que juger les gens sur leur apparence n'amenait rien de bon. Tout comme cet homme, Uchiwa qu'il s'appelait, ne savait rien de lui, lui non plus ne pouvait pas prétendre tout savoir de son hôte et sauveur… Il ne savait pas à ce moment là à quel point il avait raison…

Il fit un mouvement pour rentrer dans la chambre, mais il effleura par mégarde un vase qui se trouvait là (et ne t'en fais pas pour ce vase Neo…quel vase ? ce vase… hum pardon…). La porcelaine émit un petit bruit cristallin contre le bois, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air ahuri qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il se leva alors subitement de son fauteuil et vint se planter devant le blond.

« - Ca va ? Vous devriez rester couché… »

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il observait avec des grands yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, il l'avait vu boire, fumer, s'envoyer en l'air avec des substances illicites et là…là il se tenait devant lui comme si de rien n'était, frais comme après une promenade en montagne. Sa voix n'était pas le moins du monde altérée, il s'exprimait clairement et tenait parfaitement sur ses jambes. Pourtant les trois quarts de la bouteille y était passée, ça aurait suffi pour mettre n'importe qui KO…

Naruto sentit ses jambes fléchir. Avant de s'écrouler lamentablement il réussit à atteindre le lit. Il avait la tête baissée, ses mains crispées sur les draps tremblaient légèrement. L'Uchiwa se tenait debout devant lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Naruto n'avait l'habitude de prendre des pincettes que lorsqu'il était en « rendez-vous », ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement, alors il demanda abruptement :

« - Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? »

Il leva alors ses grands yeux bleus éteints et plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Le ton était presque suppliant. L'éventail inspira puis déclara avec une voix neutre :

« - Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'une raison pour sauver les gens ? »

« - … »

« - Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce que je faisais à cet endroit… Eh bien disons que j'ai eu la même idée que vous. Pour des raisons personnelles, mon semblant de vie ne m'intéresse pas. Mais quand je vous ai vu sur ce pont, je me suis demandé ce qui vous avait poussé à faire ça. Quand vous vous êtes présenté sur le pas de ma porte, vous étiez la dernière personne que je voyais accomplir un acte pareil… »

« - C'est ça… Une soudaine poussée de générosité… »

« - Non…disons que…quelque chose me disait que votre heure n'était pas venue… D'ailleurs, quand c'est le cas, on le sait… »

« - J'en étais convaincu pourtant…Mais un clampin qui se croit touché de l'illumination divine et qui se prend pour le Sauveur a voulu faire des siennes et montrer qu'il savait mieux que moi ce que je désirais…bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ??? »

Le ton de Naruto était acide, presque…méchant. Le visage du brun se crispa, visiblement blessé

« - Je vais vous dire une chose, Monsieur Uzumaki. Si vous croyez que la mort est la solution à tous vos problèmes, vous vous trompez très lourdement. Il n'y a que ceux qui n'y ont pas été confrontés qui ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ceux qui la connaissent savent que la vie est précieuse, trop précieuse pour être gaspillée de cette manière… »

« - VOUS VOUS CROYEZ INTELLIGENT AVEC VOTRE LECON DE MORALE ? POUR TOUS VOUS DIRE, LA MORT, JE LA CONNAIS, ET MEME TRES BIEN !!! JE VIS AVEC DEPUIS QUE J'AI PERDU MES PARENTS… ALORS ARRETEZ DE CROIRE QUE VOUS SAVEZ TOUT, CAR VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN !!! »

« - Hum…j'aimerais tellement ne rien connaître…Monsieur Uzumaki… »

La voix de l'Uchiwa était teintée d'amertume et de regret, ce qui désarçonna un peu le blond. Il lui avait crié dessus, une fois de plus, et lui il répondait calmement. D'une voix mal assurée qui traduisait son trouble, Naruto reprit

« - Bon, ben…euh…peu importe…Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que c'était pas la peine de vous casser le cul pour un mec comme moi qui n'en a rien à faire de la vie… Je pourrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'être toujours en vie me fasse plaisir… Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai rien à vous donner pour vous remercier… Et arrêtez de m'appeler « Monsieur Uzumaki », je préfère quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom, c'est plus naturel, même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous passez sans cesse du vouvoiement au tutoiement… De toute façon, je ne suis pas en position d'imposer le respect, alors tutoyez moi si ça vous fait plaisir, je peux pas tomber plus bas…»

Le brun parut surpris. Il sortit une de ses mains de sa poche et la passa dans ses cheveux noirs d'une manière très élégante.

« - Très bien…Naruto…Je n'attends rien en retour pour ton geste…Une vie humaine est plus importante pour moi que des bricoles matérielles. Si tu pensais à de l'argent, t'auras sûrement remarqué que je n'en manque pas…

_Une vie humaine est importante, mais la tienne l'est encore plus…_

A nouveau, cette voix pénétrante résonna dans la tête du blond…Mais le brun n'avait toujours rien dit

« - Et au fait, le « Monsieur Uchiwa », tu peux laisser tomber aussi… »

_C'est vrai…ça ma fait bizarre de l'entendre de ta bouche…Appelle moi par mon prénom, comme au bon vieux temps…_

Comme obéissant à cette mystérieuse voix, le blond laissa filtrer un mot malgré lui dans un murmure

« - Sasuke… »

Etonné lui-même, il regarda le brun. Un très léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et disparut presque aussitôt.

Naruto commençait à greloter.

_On se les caille ici…_

Pourtant, l'appartement était surchauffé…A y regarder de plus près, cette sensation de froid était étrange, indescriptible. Il avait froid, et malgré cela il commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur…Ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fermement sur le matelas tandis que son corps entier commençait à être secoué de tremblements incontrôlés. Ces symptômes…il ne les connaissait que trop bien malheureusement, c'était le signal que son corps lui demandait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. C'était en quelque sorte le prix à payer pour quelques éphémères instants d'évasion…

Le blond avait à présent les yeux perdus dans le vague, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Il le secoua plus fort. Il sentait le corps chaud du blond trembler sous sa main. Naruto leva la tête. Il avait un regard perdu, limité paniqué, ce qui inquiéta l'éventail au plus haut point.

Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit embué du blond. Il se souvenait des comprimés blancs sur la table du salon. Alors il se leva brusquement et partit bille en tête vers le salon. Sasuke le regarda partir sans comprendre et le suivit.

Naruto cherchait comme un dément dans la pièce, fouillant les moindres recoins du canapé. Il avait l'air complètement désespéré. Sasuke savait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Subodorant la raison de son changement de comportement soudain il déclara d'une voix neutre

« - Si ce sont les comprimés de coke que tu cherches, il n'y en a plus… »

Le blond stoppa son mouvement. Il se retourna vers le brun avec une lenteur inquiétante et lui lança un regard de dément. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile à le fixer de cette manière. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand Naruto se jeta sur lui avec violence. Il perdit l'équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent couchés sur le sol. Le blond était à califourchon sur lui et le tenait par le col avec ses deux mains. Il vociféra d'une voix rauque

« - DONNE MOI EN !!! »

L'Uchiwa savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler

« - Je t'ai dit que j'en avais plus Naruto… »

« - TU MENS !!! TU VEUX TE LA GARDER POUR TOI TOUT SEUL C'EST CA HEIN ???!!! ALLEZ FILE MOI EN…espèce d'enfoiré…j'en ai…besoin… »

Le brun sentit que la poigne du blond sur le tissu de sa chemise se desserrait. Naruto respirait difficilement et de plus en plus fort. Ses traits se crispaient. Bientôt, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté du brun. Il avait ramené ses jambes sur lui en position de fœtus, chaque parcelle de son corps étant secouée de spasmes violents…

Sasuke se releva et se pencha au-dessus du petit blond. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et c'était un euphémisme… Il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans le lit. Naruto avait complètement débloqué, il murmurait des paroles incohérentes, et s'agrippait désespérément à sa chemise comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie.

Sasuke se releva et regarda tristement le blond qui était en train de foutre sa vie en l'air avec cette merde… Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se mit à genoux et posa une main sur le front du blond et son autre main son ventre.

Rapidement les tremblements de Naruto se calmèrent. Il se détendit. Le brun sentit que sa main se détachait de sa chemise. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour voir ceux du blond qui le fixaient, horrifiés. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul et vint se plaquer à l'autre bord du lit, toujours aussi terrorisé. D'une voix atrocement faible il balbutia :

« - Mais qui t'es à la fin bordel ??? »

Sasuke voulut s'approcher, mais Naruto s'écarta d'autant plus, comme un petit animal apeuré

« - Ne m'approche pas !!! Ne m'approche pas t'entends ??? Reste loin de moi… »

Naruto se leva brusquement, prit au passage sa veste et sortit de la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, on entendait la porte d'entrée claquer violemment.

Sasuke était resté dans la pièce, ses yeux fixaient à présent un point inexistant sur le lit. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, il prit alors son visage dans ses mains et s'affaissa sur lui-même…A même le sol, dans son luxueux appartement désespérément vide…

Naruto : …Ah ouais…C'est violent…

Sasuke : Idem…

Kams : Ben quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à une promenade de santé ?

Sasuke : On attend rien de toi je te rassure…

Naruto : Euh…Sasuke se prend vraiment pour le Messie là…je mets les mains, hop, hop, t'es guéri !! Manquerai plus qu'il me dise « Lève-toi » et marche !!

Kams : Tu crois pas si bien dire…

Sasuke : J'ai peur…

Naruto : Idem…

Kams : Bon alors la fin de l'histoire c'est Naruto qui va faire une cure de désintox…vous êtes contents ??? Reviews pour un camé ?

Naruto : (accent russe façon KGB) tou sais, ce n'est pas trrrès facile d'écrrrire des fics sans les doigts…


	6. Chapitre 6: L'incident

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_Miss-hayden_ : Ah oui…il va en baver le Sasuke s'il veut conquérir son blondinet d'amouuuuurrrr (part en délire de gagatisation, revient, se calme et continue de répondre à la review). Et oui, si dans mes fic tout était aussi facile, ça se saurait…mais bon, Naruto va bien finir par se calmer…Sasu-chan sait se montrer…très persuasif…(sourire pervers) lol !!!

_Murasaki-kun_ : Ben être reviewée par Murasaki-sempai c'est un honneur !! Ta fic ne peut qu'imposer le respect ! Ben sinon voilà la suite, par contre j'ai un peu beaucoup de boulot (ahh la la la prépa…) et je ne pourrait suiter (du verbe suiter, mettre la suite…) que le week end prochain, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop méchante sur la coupure xD

_Yaoiloveforever_ : Lut !!! Oui, c'est assez sombre et touchant, ils foutent leurs vies en l'air, enfin surtout Naru-chan comme tu as pu le remarquer…J'ai bien peur que dans la suite je n'aie pas forcément tout bien expliquer, mais pour une fois, il ne faut pas aller chercher la réponse trop loin : Naruto a une vie de merde, il est obligé de baiser pour avoir à manger (Emo Moa : ouinnnn c'est trop triste !!! C'est abominable !!! Moa : Gné ?? oO, t'es qui toi ? Emo Moa : Uh ? Moi ? Ben c'est moi !! Moa : Mais encore ? Emo Moa : Ben je suis la partie tout à fait chamallow de toi, je chiale pour un rien, je bave quand y'a un lemon… Evil Moa : Ah non, ça c'est moi !!! Y'a copyright là !! Emo Moa : Oui mais moi je m'extasie parce que c'est trop beau Moa : Ah ben tant mieux, j'ai trouvé qualqu'un pour pleurer à ma place…) hum, comme tu auras pu le remarquer, une nouvelle personnalité est apparue, ça devient grave, mais jamais deux sans trois comme on dit !!! bon bref et puis ben Sasu-chan, ben tu verras que il peut le faire ou non, pour certaines raisons, lui, il s'en fout. Disons qu'il le fait pour passer le temps rien de plus, et puis, il a sûrement un petit coup de blues par rapport à Naruto… Je pourrais pas mettre la suite avant le weekend prochain, plein de boulot aussi !! Ja ne !!

_Anne onime_ : Oui, la drogue c'est mal voyez… Ouais c'est pas bien, mais Naru-chan à des problèmes dans sa vie…encore heureux qu'un certain brun va s'intéresser à son cas (si c'est Sasuke le toubib qui est le médecin qui s'occupe des désintox, je file acheter de la coke !!! enfin, non quand même pas, je prendrai de la farine et je lui ferai croire que c'est de la coke…c'est pas un bon plan ça ??) Chalut Gaara nii-chan !!! Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Bon, je te rassure, Naruto ne va pas sombrer, il va revenir vers la lumière !! (petite musique douce et des pétales de fleurs de cerisier qui virevoltent…) Allez, on continue !!!

_Shye Yun _: Coucou !!! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !!! Et tes reviews sont toujours aussi cool !!! Alors…Oui, c'est une fic assez space, on pourrait la croire OOC au début mais le naturel va vite revenir au galop, comme la société ne leur fait pas de cadeau, ils ont tendance à jouer un rôle. Je te rassure, même si Naruto à un langage un peu cru, Sasuke est toujours aussi intelligent, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…celui qui s'est fait le plus pigeonner dans l'histoire, c'est peut être Naruto qui veut faire son malin !!! Mais j'ai vu dans ta 3e review que tu t'en étais rendue compte !!! T'arrive pas en plein milieu, ça vient de commencer !!! Merci de ne pas me taper !! Si j'ai pas mis l'option « formule spéciale-Sasu+Naru », c'est que vous l'aurez de toute façon à la fin…patience (je suis méchante !!!) Ouaaaaiss, Sasuke est très classe, un vrai gentleman, j'adooore !!! Il est pas baka du tout, bien au contraire, d'ailleurs il a plutôt intérêt vu ce qui l'attend avec Naru-chan…Bon, il se fait tabasser, c'est vrai, mais au moins c'est Sasu-chan qui le dorlote après !! Si y'a que ça à faire, je me jette sous un train !! (hein ? Quoi ? Sasuke ne viendra jamais me sauver ? Ah ben zut alors…) Oui !! Il a sauvé Naruto c'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Héhé, le mystère s'épaissit. Hum…il se pourrait bien qu'ils se connaissent déjà…mais qui t'a dit qu'il se connaissent depuis deux jours seulement ?? lol (encore plus sadique) Tiens, j'étais pas au courant qu'on était en pénurie de Sasunaru…Noooooon !!!

_Mimina _: Ben moi ça va super !! Moui, je comprends que tu aies été choquée par le comportement de Naruto, ça lui ressemble pas trop mais heureusemnt Sasu-chan sait qu'il a réagi comme ça parce qu'il est au bout du rouleau…Ouais il est coriace, surtout mentalement, mais là il craque, et ça se comprend, t'en fait pas, Naru-chan va pas pouvoir se passer très longtemps de son brun !!! Courage Sasuke !! Par contre…Comment fais-tu ?? Je me le demande, si tu connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, c'est plus la peine que je poste !! lol je plaisante !! bah oui, t'es tombée en plein dans le mille je vais pas te mentir, serais-je donc si prévisible que ça ??? Mais…tout n'est pas aussi simple…tu verras !!! Donc voilà la suite !! Bisous !!!

_Cyrca_ : Lol !! Whaaa, d'un coup ?? Mdr Ben pour te répondre, « l'impression que ça donne » est faite exprès, oui ça se pourrait qu'ils se connaissent…Haha, mystère et boule de gomme !! lol, ben voilà la suite !!!

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

_L'incident_

Naruto courait comme un dératé dans la rue. Il ne savait plus où aller. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où il ne serait pas seul. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il changea de direction, et sans ralentir se dirigea vers le centre ville.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arriva devant le Midnight Dreamland. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans l'arrière salle et passa la petite porte de service. Il déboula dans la pièce principale. Dans celle-ci se trouvaient tous réunis tous ses collègues avec Iruka. Ils le regardaient d'un air éberlué. Grand silence… une voix s'éleva néanmoins.

« - NARUTO !!! »

Le brouhaha reprit. Tous ces gens se précipitaient vers lui, Kiba le premier.

« - Hé bah tu nous fais une sacrée surprise vieux !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ??? »

« - Je suis désolé de pas avoir pu venir hier, je… »

« - Haha, t'es trop modeste…Même le boss ne t'en veux pas…d'ailleurs, vu ce que t'as ramené comme fric avant-hier, il faudrait être fou pour se plaindre !! N'empêches que tu aurais du attendre un peu avant de revenir… c'est pas très prudent... »

« - Quoi ?? »

« - Ben oui, le mec qui a appelé pour dire que tu étais très malade a dit que tu ne viendrais pas pendant une semaine !!! C'est pour ça qu'on était surpris de te voir !!! M'enfin t'as l'air en pleine forme, c'est trop bien !!! »

Naruto n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre…Qui avait appelé ? Et il n'était pas malade, il avait juste…tenté de se suicider….

« - Je crois que ton pote là, qui a appelé pour toi, ben ça doit être un ami du patron…Parce qu'il avait même pas l'air contrarié le père Orochimaru !! »

Naruto était en train d'halluciner. Il avait manqué son boulot, et personne ne lui en voulait. Il nageait en plein délire… Une image lui revint à l'esprit. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir téléphoné ici…

Sasuke Uchiwa…

Le blond eut un frisson en se remémorant le nom du brun, ce qui était arrivé chez lui il y a à peine une demi heure suite à sa crise de manque était tout simplement incompréhensible, voire même…terrifiant. Il tenta de se détendre comme il pouvait, et déclara avec un sourire forcé

« - Bah, désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. En fait c'était trois fois rien. Sasuke s'inquiète toujours plus qu'il ne le faut !!! héhé !! »

« - Ahhhh, alors c'est Sasuke son petit nom ?? » Dit la blonde aux cheveux longs

« - Tu nous avais caché ça, dis !!! Petit cachottier !!! Alors c'est qui ??? Et tu l'as rencontré comment ??? C'est un ancien client qui a flashé sur toi ?? » répliqua Kiba surexcité

« - Oh la, oh là !!! C'est…c'est un pote ok, rien de plus !! » déclara le blond qui fronçait nerveusement les sourcils

« - Ouais, c'est ça…C'est pas à nous que tu vas faire gober ça !!! T'en fais pas, on arrivera à te faire cracher le morceau… Mais là pour l'instant va falloir y aller. Tu te sens d'attaque pour le show ? Neji peut te remplacer si tu crois que tu peux pas le faire… »

Naruto réfléchit un instant. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire d'aller danser, mais au moins ça occupait ses pensées…

« - Nan ça va Kiba. Attendez moi deux secondes, je me change et j'arrive »

« - Ok !!! Mais bouge tes fesses »

Le blond disparut après avoir effectué devant toute l'assemblée la pose du « nice guy » (parce qu'il le vaut bien…)

La soirée se passa sans encombres. Quand vint l'heure des rendez vous, il trouva un petit mot à son intention qui lui rappelait gentiment qu'à partir de maintenant, il était tenu, comme tout le monde, d'accepter et même de proposer la fameuse « formule spéciale ». Il fit la grimace, froissa le papier et l'envoya directement à la poubelle…

Son premier client l'attendait au bar, près du piano. C'était un homme gras, boursouflé et très peu avenant. Il fumait un gros cigare en sirotant un verre d'alcool. Naruto vint s'asseoir en face de lui, et lui fit son habituel sourire hypocrite

« - Bonsoir Monsieur… » dit-il d'une voix suave

En fait ce mec le dégoûtait…Il eut d'ailleurs violemment envie de vomir quand il remarqua le regard lubrique qu'il posait sur lui. Même en le disant clairement, il n'aurait pas été plus explicite sur ses réelles intentions…Et cette fois-ci, Naruto savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de baratiner, sous peine d'avoir son patron sur le dos.

Un quart d'heure après le début du « rendez-vous », l'homme demanda à rejoindre le salon privé. A peine étaient-ils rentrés que l'homme vint se coller à lui, le prenant par la taille et l'allongeant sur le canapé. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Naruto fut pris de violents haut-le-cœur quand il sentit la langue gluante de l'homme se promener sur sa peau. Il exhalait de ses vêtements une odeur atroce de transpiration mêlée à du tabac. Sa gueule puait l'alcool. Le blond était absolument dégoûté…et le fut encore plus quand il sentit la main grasse de son client caresser lascivement une partie très intime de son anatomie.

Il se retrouva bientôt torse nu, les lèvres hideuses de l'homme parcourant sa poitrine bronzée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand il le sentit descendre plus bas. Alors qu'il réalisait dans quelle position il était, il ressentit soudain un immense sentiment de honte…

Il s'offrait pour de l'argent…

Le blond sentait contre sa cuisse le membre de cette espèce de porc, rendu dur par l'excitation. Ses yeux étaient embués par le désir, un désir malsain. Soudain, un truc froid se glissa dans son boxer. Naruto ferma les yeux…

Son poids imposant s'évapora tout à coup. Un bruit sourd suivit. Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et vit son client affalé contre le mur, le nez en sang et les yeux hagards. Naruto était interdit. Tout s'était passé si vite… Il tourna la tête… Une ombre se détacha de derrière les rideaux, avançant lentement vers l'homme au pif ensanglanté

« - J'espère que t'as bien pris ton pied… »

Tandis que la silhouette s'avançait vers lui l'homme hochait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, une expression de terreur dans les yeux. Il se recula mais fut bloqué par le mur.

« - Je vous en prie, non !!! S'il vous plait…s'il vous plait !!! »

L'ombre se jeta sur lui, entourant son épais cou et le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Naruto assistait à la scène, incapable de bouger. Il reconnut immédiatement cette ombre qui avait surgit de nulle part. Quand il reporta son regard sur son client (pouvait-on encore l'appeler ainsi ?) il vit que son visage s'était teinté d'une inquiétante couleur violette. Il réalisa ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il descendit du canapé et se jeta sur l'agresseur

« - SASUKE !!! ARRETES SASUKE, TU VAS LE TUER !!! MAIS LACHE LE BORDEL !!! SASUKE JE T'EN PRIE !!! »

Il retenait avec peine le brun par les épaules, s'efforçant de l'éloigner le plus possible du gros vicieux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte, il arriva à calmer le jeu. Son client toussait violemment, Naruto et Sasuke étaient à quelques mètres de lui, à bout de souffle. L'homme saisit cette occasion, se traîna jusqu'à la porte et détala aussi vite qu'il put…Nul doute que cette histoire allait faire des émules…

Naruto était resté seul avec le brun dans la pièce. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Il leva les yeux pour voir ce que faisait l'éventail qui restait silencieux.

Sasuke était prostré contre un mur, tenant ses deux mais jointes, la paume tournée vers lui et les fixant d'un air paniqué. Il respirait de manière erratique. Le blond, surpris de le voir dans cet état s'approcha précautionneusement et s'accroupit devant lui…

« - Sasuke… »

Le brun leva ses yeux onyx vers lui. Un profond désespoir s'y lisait. Il murmura

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Naruto ??? »

Il paraissait à présent si fragile. Naruto abandonna toute rancune, après tout il avait réussi à éviter le drame, et enlaça le brun.

« - Naruto…je suis désolé…pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi…je… »

« - Chuuuuut…Ca va calme toi. On a évité le pire… »

« - J'ai…j'ai failli le tuer…j'ai failli tuer un homme… »

« - Mais c'est pas arrivé ! »

« - … »

Naruto sentit des gouttelettes tièdes s'écraser contre son épaule nue. Celles-ci dévalèrent son omoplate pour aller mourir au creux de ses reins.

A nouveau, il entendit la voix du brun résonner dans sa tête. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait définitivement pas parler, sa voix aurait été étouffée par les sanglots. Pourtant elle retentit claire et calme

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je ne savais pas comment réagir… _

Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise, puis il resserra son étreinte sur le brun.

Quand l'éventail fut calmé, ils sortirent en silence de la pièce.

« - Attends-moi là, je vais me changer, je reviens tout de suite… »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto était de retour. Ils quittèrent le club et s'engagèrent dans la rue principale. Naruto savait qu'il allait payer les conséquences de cet incident, alors tant qu'à faire rester le moins longtemps possible sur place…

Arrivé à un croisement, Naruto prit à droite tandis que le brun s'engageait à gauche. L'Uchiwa remarqua qu'il n'était plus près de lui et se retourna

« - Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« - Ben je rentre chez moi ! »

« - Ne passe pas par là… »

« - Quoi ??? Hé mais je sais encore où j'habite !!! Bon allez bonne nuit… »

Le blond repartit. La voix du brun s'éleva dans la nuit

« - Dis bonjour à tes charmants amis les dealers de ma part… »

Sur ces mots, l'éventail partit à son tour, laissant Naruto perplexe planté en plein milieu de la rue. Il regarda successivement la ruelle sombre dans laquelle il envisageait de passer et Sasuke qui s'éloignait. Il prit une décision, bonne ou mauvais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il arriva rapidement à la hauteur du brun.

« - Oi !! Sasuke !!! Comment tu sais pour les dealers ??? »

Sasuke s'immobilisa devant lui. Il le scrutait intensément des prunelles anthracite.

« - Je connais pas mal de choses… »

« - C'est-à-dire ??? »

« - Je connais ta vie… »

Le blond failli s'étrangler

« - Tu…tu connais ma VIE ??? Mais t'es quoi, une sorte d'espion c'est ça ??? Ouais, c'est pour ça que comme par hasard t'es toujours au même endroit que moi… A moins que tu sois un maniaque… »

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules, et repartit

« - On va dire ça…Tu veux passer à ton appartement ? »

« - Ou…Oui, j'ai dit que je rentrais chez moi… »

« - J'espère alors que tu connais un hôtel pas cher… »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - … »

« - Réponds moi !! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dormir chez moi ce soir ??? »

« - Parce que tes amis qui te recherchent avec tant d'ardeur pour récupérer ce que tu leur dois on eut l'idée de te rendre une petite visite…Ton studio n'a pas trop apprécié… »

Naruto était scotché. Il savait très bien de quoi étaient capable les dealers, mais il ne pouvait pas croire à la prédiction de Sasuke.

Ce n'est que quand il vit de ses propres yeux son appartement saccagé qu'il dut admettre que celle-ci était vraie. Il se retourna vers le brun qui l'avait accompagné, l'air complètement perdu.

« - Ca ne me déranges pas que tu viennes loger chez moi, mais si c'est pour que tu partes en courant comme l'autre fois… »

« - Je suis désolé… »

« - Allez, ramène-toi, je suis mort de fatigue… »

Naruto était décontenancé par la légèreté du ton de l'Uchiwa. Il se décida à le suivre.


	7. Chapitre 7: Révélations ta dam

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Ba-chan powa : Coucou !! Ah ben oui, LA grande question, comment Sasuke sait-il ?? Eh bien tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre !! Par contre, pour savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on a l'impression de Sasuke connaît Naruto, faudra attendre encore un peu, on est à un tout petit peu plus de la moitié, donc y'a encore le temps…Bonne lecture !!!

Crycra : Ah ah !! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !!! Ben, en gros tu viens de te spoiler tout le chapitre…Bon, c'est pas encore fini, la fic en a encore sous le capot, et heureusement parce que vu les reviews que j'ai reçu, mon effet de surprise a été cassé…snif…Bonne lecture quand même !!!

Murasaki-kun : Sublime ??? Oh oh !! Whaoouuhhh c'est un super compliment ça !!! A croire que je devrais toujours mette un gros vicieux bien gras qui zyeute un peu trop sur Naru-chan !!! Mdr, bon, remarque je ne le laisse jamais finir, et encore heureux !! Ah la la le boulot, on devrait inventer une filière « écriture de Sasunaru », ça serait parfait !!! Ben sinon, biensûr que tes review me font plaisir, mais encore plus que ma fic te plaise !! J'avais peur qu'elle fasse un peu cliché…parce que ce milieu, je connais pas trop (encore heureux j'ai envie de dire…) bah, sinon voilà la suite, une révélation, mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'en être une vu que certains lecteurs avaient déjà trouvé (ou supposé ?)…allez, bisous ! Tchuss !!!

xmanasamax : Ouais t'as vu, il arrive comme ça et cache il sauve Naru du vilain gros vicieux (beuark, répugnant !!). Bon, c'est sûr il se vénère un peu, mais franchement, on le comprend !! Et oui c'est cool, Naruto commence à être un peu plus sympa, bon, dans ce chap il va encore faire une petite boulette, mais il va se rattraper avant la fin, ouf !! Euh…je poste vite ?? ben là c'est exceptionnel, c'est que j'ai pas beaucoup de boulot, enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, j'ai un bouleau monstre mais j'ai pas envie de le faire…lol. Sinon, c'est tous les week end !! Voili, voila voilou la suite !!!

miss-hayden : Looool, ah ben je devrais y penser le matin, un réveil qui te lit un passage d'un Sasunaru !! Trop fort, bon, par contre s'il te gueule dans la maison le lemon bien chaud, j'imagine même pas la tête de mes parents !!! enfin, c'est beau de rêver (quoi de mieux qu'un sasunaru pour te sortir de délicieux rêves yaoi ??? Hein ? Moi ravagée et obsédée ? Pas du tout…) Sinon moi ça va, et si je poste ce soir c'est parce que je fais la grève du travail, na !! Sourire pervers ? Ah…tu vas voir…tu vas voir… xD

yaoiloveforever : Ben, oui, être Naruto n'est pas de tout repos !! Gomenasai !! Ben, oui, moi aussi ça me dégoûtait mais mon esprit sadique n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, qu'un gros porc vicieux tripote Naru-chan SOUS LES YEUX DE SASU-CHAN, c'était trop trippant. Je sais pas, ça donnait l'occasion de le voir se déshabiller, voir son corps et tout, mais Sasu-chan ne peut que regarder, et c'est un autre pervers qui en profite. Il le sauve et pouf !!! J'adore ce genre de passage, dans ma prochaine fic (c'est fou ce que les cours de maths donnent de l'inspiration, ou plutôt la révélation, car là, j'ai eu l'idée d'un coup !!) une autre personne va profiter de Naru-chan avant Sasuke… Celui-ci va être vénère comme d'hab, mais comme tout bon Sasunaru, Naruto belongs to Sasuke !!! Mwahahaha !!! bon, cette fois-ci ce sera Sakura l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond (une fois n'est pas coutume, ça fait longtemps qu'un l'avait pas vue…)enfin bref, je fais des digressions… Bon, pardon de t'avoir donner envie de gerber…c'était fait exprès !!! lol, je suis pardonnée ? cool !! Ca s'arrange un peu dans ce chap. Et oui, ils vont chez Sasu-chan, bon le lemon est pas pour tout de suite, mais ils se rapprochent, c'est déjà ça…Ohohoh, comment il va être en flip Naruto !!! (rigole toute seule bêtement)…hem…enfin, je te laisse découvrir !!!

Shye-Yun : Et oui, je sais, c'est dégoûtant, c'était fait exprès !!! (ze suis méssante !!) mais fait exprès aussi pour que Sasu-chan ne les laisse pas finir et qu'il sauve son amouuuuuurrrrr !!! (bave, bave, bave, essuie, essuie, essuie) Ben, oui, cette histoire est zarbe, j'avais prévenu…mouais en quelque sorte il a des super pouvoirs, ben les réponses à tes questions existentielles arrivent en même temps que ce chap…c'est un peu confus, c'est fait exprès, je vous embrouille bien et enfin je donne la réponse, ben oui, si on devait pas se creuser la tête, ça serait pas drôle !!! Et quoi ? qu'entends-je ? qu'ouïs-je ? Où cours-je ? Dans quel état j'erre ? (hum…il est tard…ah non, même pas ! Ben j'ai pas d'excuse…) y'a plus de Sasunaru ? Nan mais va falloir y remédier, et sérieusement !!!

Joliceur : En deux temps trois mouvements !! Naruto était vraiment dans la caca, comme tu dis heureusement que Sasu-chan était là !! Bon, c'est sûr il à l'air violent, mais en fait il ne l'est pas. Ce que je voulais montrer dans ce chap, c'est que quelqu'un, aussi calme qu'il puisse être, peut devenir complètement dingue quand la personne qu'il aime plus que tout est dans la merde. Sasuke a pas l'habitude de s'énerver, mais là, c'était décidément too much !!! La cohabitation va être pas mal, il va pas trucider Naru-chan quand même !!! lol !! allez voilà la suite et son lot de révélations !!!

Mimina : Ben oui, c'est ça, d'ailleurs tu vas pouvoir le voir dans ce chap, parce que c'est le chap « révélations » !!! Ben oui un peu plus compliqué parce que là on est à la moitié, qu'il va se passer encore pas mal de choses…Bon, je voulais bien que Sasuke le tue mais je me suis dit que s'il le tuait, ça allait pas le faire, surtout sachant ce qu'il est…et puis un Sasuke assassin, je sais pas si Naru-chan le supporterait longtemps !! Mais bon, rien ne nous empêche de chopper ce gros porc à la sortie et lui faire subir mille supplices !!! smile Oui c'est trop meugnon quand ils sont ensemble !!! et c'est pas fini !!! voici que voilà la suite !!!

Azra-sama : Ah ben y'a un peu beaucoup de ça…bon, la confirmation à tes suppositions sont dans ce chapitre lol…Mais Naruto n'est pas vraiment un ange déchu…Bon, ben un peu en avance la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

Tahitian Shaman : Kikoo !!! Cool !! Contenteuh que ça te plaise !!! Ben oui, c'est sûr, Sasuke fait un peu débarqé, mais dans ce chap, t'as l'explication au pourquoi du comment, j'espère juste que ça va pas faire rire, la révélation est très sérieuse…donc bon, voilà la suite, bonne lecture !!! PS : HS, ton pseudo est super sympa !! C'est parce que tu viens de Tahiti ou c'est juste comme ça ?

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

_Révélation_

Une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du brun. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous deux dans le confortable canapé, complètement épuisés. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit dans le vaste salon que le bruit de leurs respirations. A voir leurs yeux clos, on aurait pu penser qu'ils s'étaient endormis, pourtant, la voix du blond vint percer ce silence.

« - Bon, maintenant j'aimerais mettre une chose au clair. Je vais être direct. »

Le brun ouvrit un œil, regarda le blond qui avait toujours ses yeux fermés et se redressa.

« - Je t'écoute »

« - Voilà. Depuis que t'es là, enfin je veux dire depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, ils se passe de plus en plus de trucs bizarres autour de moi… Je tente de me suicider, et comme par magie, j'atterris en vie dans ta chambre… »

« - C'est pas un miracle je… »

« - Laisse moi finir !! »

Cette fois ci le ton était sec et autoritaire

« - Ensuite, quand j'ai fait ma crise de manque, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as eu qu'à mettre tes mains sur mon front et ça allait mieux, pourquoi ??? Et comment t'es entré dans le salon privé tout à l'heure, et qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait au gars ??? Il avait l'air paniqué !!! Enfin, comment tu savais que le dealers avaient cambriolé mon appart' ??? Tu peux m'expliquer tout ça hein ??? »

Naruto semblait perdu, cherchant dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa une réponse à sa question. Sasuke avait baissé les yeux, de fines mèches noires cachant une bonne partie de son visage.

« - Je peux répondre à ta question, mais tu ne me croirais jamais…ça ne vaut pas la peine… »

« - Oh, mais que si ça vaut la peine !!! Vas y déballe tout, parce que franchement, ça fait flipper, j'aimerais bien avoir une explication !!! Bon, alors c'est quoi ton secret ? Tu travailles pour le gouvernement ? T'es un espion ? Ma drogue c'est que pour moi, j'en refile pas, je… »

« - Je suis un ange… »

Naruto stoppa net sa phrase.

« - Tu QUOI ??? »

« - Je suis un ange…Je croyais pourtant avoir parlé clairement… »

Naruto resta immobile, clignant des yeux dans un air totalement ahuri. Soudain un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Le blond était en train de se torde de rire par terre, se tenant les côtes. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court. Sasuke l'observait d'un œil triste.

« - Hahahahaha, Sasuke, c'est la meilleure de l'année !!! Hahaha, putain tu me fais bien marrer…un ange !!! Et moi je suis un ninja aussi !!! »

Il se calma un peu

« - Bon et sinon, après cette petite blague, si tu pouvais arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule et me dire qui t'a dit de me filer ?? S'il faut, je me suis trompé en disant que c'est le gouvernement, c'est peut être la mafia si ça se trouve !! Ce sont eux tes patrons ?? Ben transmets leur le bonjour de ma part… Hahaha, le coup de l'ange…trop fort… »

L'Uchiwa paraissait irrité. Il étendit négligemment une main en direction de Naruto qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le blond sentit une sensation désagréable sur son estomac, comme si on le tirait en arrière, mais de l'intérieur. Une seconde plus tard, il était à nouveau assis sur le canapé, mais il ne pouvait bouger aucun membre. La stupeur et la panique succédèrent à son hilarité. Il commença à se débattre dans tous les sens.

« - Qu'est-ce que… »

Il tourna sa tête vers le brun, toujours la main tendue vers lui, qui le fixait d'un air froid. Ses pupilles rétrécirent

« - Putain Sasuke lâche-moi !!! lâche moi !! T'ENTENDS ?? LACHE-MOI BORDEL !!! »

Ses invectives étaient à présent lancées de façon incohérente, d'une voix qui trahissaient sa terreur. Naruto était devenu complètement hystérique. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pleurait plus de rire…

Au bout de quelques instants, Sasuke finit par le libérer. Naruto vint se pelotonner à l'autre bout du canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il tremblait légèrement. Le brun se leva.

« - Tu me crois maintenant ? Ou tu veux une autre démonstration ? »

Le blond ne répondait rien. Il se balançait frénétiquement de droite à gauche, respirant de manière erratique. Sasuke s'approcha de lui. Naruto remarqua son mouvement et tenta un geste d'esquive. On aurait dit un petit animal apeuré. Malheureusement, ses gestes étaient très désordonnés, il glissa du canapé et tomba par terre, s'éraflant au passage sur le coin de la petite table basse. Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage, il se tint la main et observa d'un air absent les sang qui commençait à s'écouler. Il ne remarqua même pas que le brun était venu s'agenouiller juste derrière lui.

« - Montre-moi. Je vais arranger ça… »

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise. Mais avant qu'il ait pu tenter un mouvement pour s'échapper, Sasuke lui avait déjà attrapé le poignet. D'une voix faible il dit

« - Sasuke…je t'en supplie…non… »

Le ton suppliant et désespéré du petit blond provoqua une forte douleur au niveau du cœur de l'Uchiwa. Ainsi donc il avait peur de lui…A vrai dire il pouvait s'y attendre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait éviter de lui révéler qui il était vraiment… Il avait mal, mal parce que Naruto pensait que lui pouvait le faire souffrir…c'était pourtant tout le contraire…

Avec une douceur infinie, il posa sa main sur celle de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il enleva finalement sa main, la blessure, ainsi que toute trace de sang avaient disparu. Le blond contemplait sa main d'un air éberlué. Il se redressa un peu et cala son dos contre le montant du canapé. Quand il leva les yeux c'était pour apercevoir le brun s'éloigner lentement, il aurait même pu jurer qu'une goutte avait roulé sur sa joue pâle.

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara du blond, il se mit debout et partit timidement à la recherche de l'éventail.

Il passa une tête par la porte de la cuisine. Le brun se tenait debout, les poings serrés posés sur une table. Naruto éprouvait maintenant beaucoup de gêne. Il se rendait bien compte que son comportement avait profondément blessé le brun, qui entre nous soit dit, lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, même s'il ne l'avait au début pas souhaité.

Il voulut alors s'excuser. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment mais voir Sasuke dans cet état le rendait triste…

« - Sasuke…je…euh…je suis désolé…j'ai réagi un peu violemment…c'est juste que…euh…j'ai un peu flippé sur le moment…Sasuke ? Ecoutes, je voulais pas…T'as fait plein de choses pour moi…je suis sûrement le dernier des ingrats…t'aurais pas dû m'aider…je suis qu'un pauvre type… s'il te plait dis quelque chose !!! »

Le brun releva lentement son visage vers lui. Se yeux étaient rouges et un peu gonflés (je précise qu'il reste quand même très sexy…)

Naruto avala sa salive, et reprit d'une voix mal assurée, en évitant consciencieusement de croiser son regard…

_Putain merde…Je suis vraiment trop con, j'ai paniqué comme une vieille merde…Il a l'air tellement triste…_

« - Bon…hem…Voilà, ok, je te crois…t'es un ange…c'est, c'est cool, je savais pas que ça existait…mais euh…en fait…pourquoi t'es là ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tu m'aides ? Franchement je suis loin d'être un saint, je suis inintéressant, juste un camé complètement paumé…Je mérite pas qu'on m'aide et… »

Sasuke ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, le maintenant par les épaules

« - Non mais de quel droit tu peux dire si tu le mérites ou pas hein ?? C'est pas à toi de décider si t'a besoin d'aide ou non, ceux qui m'ont envoyé l'ont jugé nécessaire, et crois moi, ils sont pas du genre à faire des trucs inutiles !!! Tu piges ? Alors je t'interdis de contester une fois de plus leur choix !! »

Naruto acquiesçait d'un air hébété. Qui pouvait bien vouloir l'aider ? Lui ? Un livreur de sushis qui vend son corps à des inconnus… Il avait un ange gardien, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

_Y'a des milliers de gens qui sont plus à plaindre que moi, et qui auraient mille fois plus de raisons d'être aidés par un ange…alors pourquoi moi ???_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto ne remarqua pas que le brun s'était éloigné. Quand il sentit l'odeur de fumée de cigarette lui effleurer les narines, il se rendit compte que l'Uchiwa s'était rassit. Il arrangea ses vêtements, prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir en face de l'éventail.

« - Bon récapitulons. Donc en fait t'es une sorte d'agent du paradis qui a eu pour mission de…m'aider… Et pourquoi tu fais ça, c'est un ordre ? T'es payé pour ? »

Sasuke le regardait d'un air vague

« - Je ne suis pas payé pour ce que je fais. Et non ce n'est pas un ordre… »

« - C'est quoi l'intérêt alors ??? »

« - Naruto…Les gens ne font pas toujours les choses que par intérêt… »

« - Ok… C'est sympa…Et…euh…c'est ta première « mission » ? »

« - Oui… »

« - Haha, c'est dommage que tu sois tombé sur moi, ça va te dégoûter de ton boulot… » Le blond riait, mais d'un rire sans joie

« - C'est moi qui ai demandé à t'avoir…en mission »

Narut était interloqué. Pour sa première « mission » le brun l'avait choisi lui ? Malgré sa vie, il avait toujours détesté décevoir les gens, et là, en apprenant que Sasuke était venu pour lui et vu la façon dont il avait agi avec lui, il sentait bien que celui-ci allait être vraiment déçu. Dans le même temps, il se sentait touché, pour une fois qu'on faisait attention à lui…Et puis, il devait l'admettre, il avait besoin d'aide…Vu comment ça avait failli se terminer si le brun n'était pas intervenu, c'était devenu une évidence…

Naruto ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Il se balançait inconsciemment sur sa chaise, comme un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise. Ses joues s'étaient aussi teintées d'un légère coloration rosée. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke reprit la parole

« - Bon, ben maintenant j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je te suis… »

« - Oui… »

« - D'ailleurs, ça va encore un peu durer. Je ne peux pas rentrer tant que je n'ai pas fini ma mission »

« - Et c'est quand qu'elle sera finie ? »

« - Je sais pas… »

« - Comment ça tu sais pas ? »

« - Ben ça dépendra de toi. Quand t'auras plus besoin de moi, je m'en irai, c'est tout… »

Un voile de tristesse et de déception passa devant les yeux de Naruto. Finalement, il n'était qu'une « mission », un contrat parmi tant d'autres…ça ne le changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude…et cette perspective le peinait…Il aurait tellement voulu, pour une fois, compter pour quelqu'un…

Sasuke remarqua la vague de mélancolie qui s'était emparée du blond. Il inspira, se leva et alla poser maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura

« - Mais si tu ne tiens plus à me voir, je peux me faire discret… »

Naruto sursauta à cause de cette soudaine proximité. Il se retourna vivement. Il fit face à deux yeux d'un noir abyssal qui le scrutaient avec tendresse. Le cœur du blond s'apaisa, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Bah, de toute façon, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on à un ange à côté de soi, alors tant qu'à faire en profiter !!! »

Naruto essayait de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée. Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur avant d'aller profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité.

Naruto : Mouais…j'ai envie de dire bof bof…

Sasuke : Naruto ?? J'ai ressenti des ondes de foutage de gueule…c'est si marrant que ça de dire que je suis un ange ?

Naruto : Ouais !!

Sasuke : Pfff, t'as un ange pour veiller sur toi et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ?

Kams : Ohhh si tu savais Naru-chan !!! Sasuke va bien « s'occuper » de toi, fais moi confiance !!! Il va être très proche, et d'ailleurs, j'ai dans l'idée qu'il va te faire visiter le septième ciel…

Naruto : C'est où le septième ciel ? C'est vrai que tu vas m'y emmener Sasuke ?!!

Sasuke : Ohhhh oui !!!.(sourire excessivement pervers)

Kams : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui ?

Kams : Tu baves…

Naruto : Héé !!! Dites moi les gens !!! Vous pouvez me dire où c'est le septième ciel ?? Ca a l'air cool !! D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez joindre à vos reviews un petit plan, ça serait le top, je suis pas super doué en orientation !! Arigatô !!!


	8. Chapitre 8: Souvenirs

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Ba-chan powa : Ouais bon c'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça peut faire sourire, mais même si c'était censé être sérieux comme passage (si si !! je t'assure !!) la suite sera plus noire (on va tomber de charybde en scylla…ça va pas être joyeux…). Oui oui oui, les persos se rapprochent…pour mieux se séparer après !! (bon, tu me connais, tu m'en veux pas si je suis méchante hein ?!) mais le blabla pervers n'est qu'un avant goût !! Par contre faudra attendre le dernier chap !! (je suis méch…Tous les persos : Oui ta g !eule on sait !!!) Sinon, c'est sympa de n'avoir que bâillonné le petit ange (foutage de gueule à vie), c'est cool !! il va pouvoir servir !! (Naruto en mode pervers : ohh oui, il va servir !!! Sasuke : Il a dit quoi le uke de service ? Naruto : Le beau, le magnifique, le sexy SEME dit à SasUKE-ange-chan qu'au moins il va peut être servir à quelque chose !! Moa : Je coupe ici, sinon on en finit pas…A les querelles des vieux couples…) Allez, voilà la suite, la coupure est méchante mais je promets que je mets la suite avant la fin du week end !!!

Kage ookami51 : Ohhhh oui, et si en plus l'ange en question est brun, grand ténébreux, sexy que plus-sexy-tu-meurs et se nomme Sasuke Uchiwa alors là, c'est le paradis sur Terre !! Mdr !! Ben mici beaucoup !! Bon, la suite est pas très gaie, mais ça va s'arranger !!! Bonne lecture !!!

Murasaki-kun : Tiens…c'était pas la direction de la chambre de Sasuke ça ?? P'tête bien !! lol. Toujours aussi contente (et flattée) que ma fic te plaise !! Et pour répondr à ton MP, ben je serais tout à fait d'accord si seulement j'avais MSN !! Bon, je ne descend pas d'une grotte mais comme j'ai approximativement une demi-journée de libre par semaine, je me suis dit que créer un compte MSN n'était pas très rentable pour 15 min de convers'… Mais si tu veux je peux en créer un, je te dirais mon adresse, seulement je ne pourrais pas beaucoup parler !! (bouhhh c'est trop triste se remémore ses folles années de jeunesse où elle passait sa vie sur MSN) Voila la suite, tu vas me détester pour la coupure…mais j'en avais besoin pour faire avancer l'histoire !!

Tahitian Shaman : Mouais, bon c'était prévisible, ça faisait un peu balancé le coup de l'ange, mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour que ça fasse vraiment sérieux…alors du coup, j'en ai rajouté une couche de dramatique dans ce chap…La mission est bientôt terminée…mais…que se passera-t-il ?? Lol !! Ben sinon bonjour à Tahiti Aloha (c'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Désolée si ça fait un peu cliché !!!), Ma grand-mère maternelle est tahitienne mais j'y suis jamais allée snif…Désolée pour ce HS… Bisoux !!!

Miss-haden : Et oui, c'est un ange !!! (Alter moa : Kams ? Moa : Oui ? Alter moa : Arrête de baver…) Bon, comme tu as pu le remarquer il est très humain, d'ailleurs on va en apprendre un peu plus sur lui dans ce chap !! La coupure est merdique, mais je vais me rattraper !! Promis !!!

Cyrca : Lol !! Ben t'as pas spoilé, enfin si, mais à toi toute seule !! lol mais c'est cool d'avoir deviné !! Bon, c'est sûr, Sasuke n'a pas choisi Naruto par hasard…De toute façon rien est fait au hasard dans mes fics (ouais…c'est c'qu'on dit…) lol voilà la suite, un peu triste à la fin, mais ça va s'arranger…ce qui est bien, c'est qu'avec moi, ça va toujours s'arranger !!! (Alter moa ouais, c'est ça, le père noël existe et les petites souris viennent chercher les dents…ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants, la vie n'est pas comme ça t'es au courant ? Moa : Bah, faut bien rêver…)

Yaoiloveforever : Kikoo !! Ma nee-chan !! Parfait descriptif du chemin à suivre, au moins c'est direct ! (je m'abstiendrai de tout sous entendus pervers…) Ouais, c'est sûr, Sasu en ange c'est pas courant (Moa : Dommage… Alter moa : Double dommage, j'aurais pu lui faire… Emo moa : Triple dommage . qu'il est beau !! pleure, gagatise, bave) mais ça explique certains phénomènes inexpliqués. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la révélation n'a pas été trop « balancée ». Enfin…Ben si, les anges ont fait vœux de chasteté, c'est un peu normal…(Alter moa : je proteste !!! )…mais…ça veut pas dire que y'a pas de moyen de contourner !!! ;-) a ++

Shye Yun : Inspire…Expire…ouais, ça fait un choc…j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre quand j'ai écrit ça !! Mais bon…maintenant, ça va !! (avec Ficopatch, libérez vous de la dépendance…) lol, ben oui, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, Naru-chan se défonce, Sasu est un ange…y'a un truc qui cloche…Mais peut être pas tant que ça en fait…qui sait ? (Alter moa : Ben, toi… Moa : ah oui c'est vrai…) Je suis tout à fait d'accord, les ordis de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect !! c'est scandaleux!! Et puis…quand j'ai lu ta review…ben…ouais c'est sûr c'étais pas très sympa…mais bon, c'est le jeu, j'accepte les critiques…bonnes ou mauvaises…N'empêche que j'ai quand même tenté de me suicider (à coup de pot de Nutella, en le mangeant je précise), mais, un ange est arrivé (oh !! ben Sasuke, qu'est-ce tu fous là ?) et m'a sauvée !! (tout simplement en me signalant qu'une review se lisait jusqu'au bout, et que certaines revieweuses malicieuses font des grosses frayeurs aux auteurs !!! xD) sérieusement (pour une fois…) merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et tes supers reviews (ça fait trop plaisir en rentrant d'une journée de lycée…on se dit qu'on sert peut être à quelque chose…) Bon, sinon, le suspense, y'en aura encore…pas plus tard…qu'a la fin de ce chap (le genre de suspense où t'as envie de trucider l'aueuse…), et puis bon, ben je propose une propagande pour revaloriser le sasunaru !!! voilà !!

Azra-sama : The réponse…qui amène d'autres questions !! C'est ça qui est le plus drôle !! Mais, t'en fais pas, tu comprendras vite et en temps voulu !! lol Dans ce chap on en sait un peu plus sur Sasu et son passé, mais la fin est trash (pitié ne me tue pas !!! Tu comprendras le sens de ma phrase en ayant lu la fin…)

MissOnyXx : Coucou !! Ah, toi aussi t'as une conscience bizarre ? (Alter moa : C'est de moi que tu parles ??) Ouais, ce sont des choses qui arrivent…lol bah, sinon, tu review quand tu veux !!! mdr Par contre, j'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi tu me dis de laisser Gaara en dehors…il n'intervient pas…et n'interviendra jamais d'ailleurs…Sauf si tu me demandes ça en anticipant un éventuel plaçage de Gaara…auquel cas t'as ta réponse à ta question…il sera absent pour cette fic…et comme tu dis, vaut mieux pour lui !!! lol !! Personnalité multiple…ahhh la la…on fait gagner des sous aux psy nous… (Alter moa : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… Emo moa : moi non plus… Moa : Qu'est-ce que je disais…)

Joliceur : Lol !! T'es la première à relever le fait que Naruto explose de rire (bêtement d'ailleurs) en apprenant la nouvelle !! T'en fais pas, il va le regretter…pas plus tard qu'à la fin de ce chap d'ailleurs (bon, comme je suis gentille, j'arrangerai ça après…) mais il a déjà eu droit à une vengeance (comment il était trop flippé face à Sasu-chan), mais on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !!! (d'ailleurs, on ne s'est toujours pas vengés pour le foutage de g !eule de Sasu-ange-chan en début de fic…Tu vas le payer Naru…pauvre de toi !!!) Bon, je suis méchante, mais ça va pas durer (heureusement…)

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

_Souvenirs_

Le lendemain, une sonnerie tira Naruto de son sommeil. Il décrocha et dit d'une voix endormie

« - Moshi moshi ? »

« - Bien le bonjour Uzumaki… » Le blond pâlit en reconnaissant la voix de son patron

« - Monsieur Orochimaru… »

« - Tu m'as beaucoup déçu… Tu étais pourtant le plus prometteur de l'équipe, c'est dommage vraiment dommage, tu aurais pu avoir à tes pieds les gens les plus puissants de la ville…c'est regrettable mais ton comportement me met dans l'obligation de résilier ton contrat… »

« - Mais je… »

« - Tu ne pouvais pas te permettre cet incident Uzumaki !!! D'ailleurs à ce propos…tes petits camarades se sont mis dans l'idée de te défendre…bien mal leur en a pris, je ne tolère pas qu'on contredise mes décisions… Ils ont voulu te soutenir, eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à vous soutenir pendant que vous chercherez un emploi !!! »

« - Espèce d'ordure !!! »

« - Garde tes insultes pour toi, j'en ai rien à faire… Mais malheureusement pour toi et tes copains, je suis rancunier, je digère mal le fait que t'ai failli couler ma boîte avec tes conneries… J'ai beaucoup de relations dans la ville, je leur ai parlé de toi…alors crois moi c'est pas demain la veille que tu trouveras un job… »

C'en était trop pour Naruto. Il lui raccrocha au nez et d'un geste de colère il envoya s'écraser son portable contre la porte dans un « bam » retentissant. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et pleura en silence, les épaules secoués de sanglots.

Non, seulement il venait de perdre son deuxième emploi, ce qui signifiait qu'il était désormais au chômage, mais en plus ses amis du club avaient été eux aussi licenciés par sa faute, en essayant de le défendre. C'était pour eux qu'il avait le plus de remords. Il pensa soudain au rêve de Kiba de devenir chanteur et qui voulait s'acheter une guitare grâce aux sous qu'il gagnait au club, il se rappela d'Ino qui travaillait pour payer des médicaments à ses parents qui étaient gravement malades, il repensa à Neji qui bossait dur pour pouvoir offrir une vie convenable à sa fille…

La culpabilité le rongeait, toutes ces vies brisées à cause de lui…il se dégoûtait…

Sasuke avait été réveillé de façon très peu délicate par un bruit de choc…un objet envoyé avec force contre un mur par exemple… Il se leva et trouva Naruto prostré contre un mur, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui posa une main mal assurée sur l'épaule. A ce contact, le blond releva la tête, mais il avait maintenant ce regard vide que le brun n'aimait pas du tout. Alors que les gouttes venaient s'écraser contre la moquette, Naruto murmurait des paroles inaudibles. Il semblait perdu dans son monde.

« - Hé Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi »

« - Il a fait ça…il a fait ça…il… »

« - Qui a fait quoi ? »

« - … »

Le blond se balançait de droite à gauche, comme un petit garçon. Il ne répondait rien. Sasuke se rapprocha un peu plus et vint coller la tête du blond contre sa propre épaule. Naruto se laissait faire totalement amorphe…totalement anéanti…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, minutes au cours des quels aucun mot ne fut échangé. Finalement, la voix altérée du blond se fit entendre. Le brun le laissa parler

« - Il m'a viré…mais si c'était que ça…j'ai déjà touché le fond, j'étais pas à ça près…mais…il…il a aussi viré les autres…parce qu'ils m'avaient défendu…J'ai tout détruit…ma vie, la leur… »

« - Attends…réexplique moi ça clairement, c'est ton patron c'est ça ?? Ecoute, ça va s'arranger… »

« - Ca va pas s'arranger…Shizumi… »

« - Shizumi ??? »

« - C'est la fille de Neji…elle a cinq ans, si tu l'avais vue…il nous l'a montrée un jour en photo…il est tellement fier d'elle…c'est ce qu'il a de plus précieux dans sa vie…il voulait qu'elle puisse aller à l'école puis au collège…qu'elle fasse des études pour pas se retrouver dans la même merde que lui…et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, c'est…c'est se faire baiser par des inconnus pour lui payer à manger !! ET MOI COMME UN GROS CONNARD EGOISTE JE FOUS TOUT PAR TERRE !!! »

Sasuke était scié, alors que des larmes de colère s'étaient remises à couler sur le visage hâlé du blond, il ne trouvait plus rien à dire…

« - Sasuke, je t'en supplie…Si t'es vraiment un ange, arrête de m'aider moi…Aide-les plutôt eux…ils ont quelque chose à quoi ils tiennent et se battent pour ça, moi j'ai plus rien, s'il te plaît…sauve-les eux…je t'en prie… »

Sur ces mots, le blond avait agrippé le t-shirt de Sasuke et se blottissait tout contre lui. Ses mains tremblaient, tout son corps était parcouru de sanglots, sanglots du désespoir…

Un ange ne pleure pas, il ne doit pas, il ne peut pas…Et pourtant, ce petit blond qui ne semble plus tenir à rien, pas même à la vie, réussit à lui arracher une larme, unique, qui vint se perdre dans l'opulente chevelure de son protégé. Mais cette larme qu'il s'était autorisée, il l'essuya très vite, non seulement parce que ce n'était pas à lui de craquer ni de s'apitoyer, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le blond remarque son trouble.

Utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aider les gens qui en ont besoin, ça avait l'air facile comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté la mission après tout…enfin, pas seulement, la personne concernée y était pour beaucoup, et il n'était pas sûr que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il l'aurait fait. Mais, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, il avait tellement eu envie de le revoir, rien qu'une fois…cette mission était une chance qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer…Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était engagé, il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde être confronté à tant de désespoir et de tristesse, surtout pas venant de lui…Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il change si radicalement ?

Le brun serra plus fort le petit blond dans ses bras, et il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis, approchant ses lèvres des son oreille il murmura :

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour tes amis, je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils retrouvent un travail…je te le promets… »

Naruto leva ses grands yeux bleus embués de larmes vers le visage de l'Uchiwa, il sourit tristement avant d'essuyer les dernières larmes d'un revers de manche.

« - C'est tout ce qui m'importe, si je fais des conneries, ça me regarde, ils n'ont pas à payer les conséquences de ma bêtise. »

« - Je sais…On m'a dit que tu étais comme ça… Tu sais, tu as beau dire ce que tu veux sur toi, ta vie, mais ceux qui m'ont envoyé savent qui tu es vraiment, ils n'auraient pas voulu aider quelqu'un qui arrive à se débrouiller tout seul…mais toi, tu fais passer les autres avant toi, alors…c'est normal que toi aussi quelqu'un t'aide… »

« - Mouais… »

Naruto se leva, sous les yeux un peu surpris de l'Uchiwa.

« - Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« - Chercher un boulot »

« - Et où ? »

« - J'ai le numéro de certains clients du club…je…je vais aller proposer mes services à domicile… »

La voix du blond s'était subitement éteinte alors que l'expression du brun marquait de plus en plus sa surprise et son indignation

« - Mais t'es malade ??? Tu peux pas faire ça !!! »

« - Pourquoi pas ? J'ai plus rien, tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est mon corps, si je peux me faire du fric avec, alors… »

« - Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… »

« - Ah oui ? Tu veux m'aider « de force » ? J'ai fait une connerie ok, mais tous les anges du paradis pourraient venir, ça changerait rien au fait que je dois assumer mes responsabilités. Me faire baiser par tous les obsédés du coin, je peux t'assurer que c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire…mais là j'ai pas le choix, sinon j'ai rien à bouffer… »

« - Mais tu peux rester ici ! »

« - Et être logé et nourri gratos, par simple pitié ? Non merci… C'est super sympa ce que tu fais Sasuke, mais de toute façon, tu seras pas là tout le temps non ? Si je m'habitue à ce qu'on m'assiste, alors quand tu seras plus là qu'est-ce que je ferai ? »

« - Qui te dis que je vais partir ? »

« - C'est toi qui l'a dit…quand ta mission sera terminée… »

On pouvait sentir beaucoup d'amertume dans les paroles du blond. Il disait une phrase et espérait son contraire…

« - Bon, allez, je dois y aller… »

Naruto partit en direction de la porte, mais à peine avait-il posé sa main sur la poignée qu'il sentit qu'on le saisissait par le bras. Il se retourna vivement

« - Sasuke…s'il te plait…lâche moi… » dit-il d'un ton las, presque suppliant

« - Je t'ai laissé partir une fois, voilà ce que ça a donné. Je ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. Tu veux des clients c'est ça ? »

« - ??? »

« - Ok, ben, dans ce cas je suis ton client. Je t'achète pour la journée… »

« - Arrête c'est pas drôle Sasuke… »

Le brun lui tendit alors une énorme liasse de billets en grosses coupures. Sa main tremblait légèrement, et ses yeux noirs qui affichaient pourtant un regard déterminé, exprimaient une sorte de panique sourde. Naruto voyait bien que le brun ne savait plus quoi faire pour le retenir.

« - Je comprends bien que tu ne veuilles pas que je t'aide en te filant des sous, mais, c'est juste que…je…je refuses que tu fasses ça avec ces gens…pas pour de l'argent… »

L'Uchiwa détourna rapidement le regard, du rouge commençant sérieusement à lui monter aux joues.

Naruto regarda la liasse de billets, la prit et vint la plaquer sur le torse de l'éventail. Le blond fit un sourire narquois et déclara

« - Ca va j'ai compris… Et puis, j'allais pas sortir habillé comme ça… »

Sasuke baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que Naruto était encore en pyjama. Ils se regardèrent et ils explosèrent de rire. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient morts et partant pour deux ou trois jours de douloureuses courbatures à l'abdomen.

Ils allèrent se poser sur le canapé, Sasuke fit du thé qu'ils sirotèrent devant une vieille série à la télé.

Ils rigolèrent encore, parlant comme de vieux amis malgré la différence, de taille, qui les séparait. A un moment, ils arrivèrent à cours de sujet de discussion, cependant, Naruto continua à jeter de petits coups d'œil de temps à autres en direction du brun. Celui-ci qui avait remarqué son manège finit par dire

« - Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? »

« - Moi ??? Mais…r…rien du tout !!! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veux te demander quelque chose ? »

« - Tu me regardes l'air de rien toutes les cinq secondes avec un air de celui-qui-veut-demander-quelque-chose-mais-qui-ose-pas »

« - …Oui, c'est vrai… »

« - Alors ? »

« - Ben…en fait je me demandais…Voilà, t'es un ange non ? Donc t'es…mort ? Hum…et je voulais savoir, ce que tu faisais avant, où tu vivais et tout… »

Un voile de tristesse passa sur les yeux du brun qui devinrent encore plus sombres. Naruto le remarqua

« - Mais…enfin…si tu veux pas en parler, je comprendrais, je sais que ça doit pas être facile de parler de ça, et puis ça me regarde pas…je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça, oublie… »

« - D'après toi ? »

« - ??? D'après moi quoi ? »

« - D'après toi, qu'est-ce que j'étais avant ? »

« - Euh…ben je sais pas, d'abord, tu devais être sûrement quelqu'un de super sympa, irréprochable et tout, ah ouais, et aussi tu devais vivre à une époque style le moyen âge !! Et puis, en vieillissant t'es devenu super sage et respecté, et à ta mort ben…ben tous les gens t'ont glorifié, un truc comme ça et une fois arrivé au paradis, ils se sont dit que t'étais quelqu'un de tellement droit et honnête que tu mérites de devenir un ange ??? Voilà. Je m'approche de la réalité ? »

Sasuke avait du mal à contenir son fou rire, la vision qu'avait Naruto de lui était des plus comiques

« - Donc en fait, tu me prends pour un vieux chnoque, venant du Moyen-Age ? »

« - Ben quoi ? Y'avait ça dans un film que j'ai vu y'a pas longtemps »

« - On est pas dans un film Naruto… »

« - Ouais, merci j'avais remarqué… »

« - Bon, ben pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'était pas un vieux sage venant du Moyen-Age. J'ai l'âge que j'ai l'air d'avoir et je deviendrais vieux plus tard. J'ai bien vingt-deux ans et je suis né la même année que toi. J'allais au lycée, j'avais des potes, je jouais de la guitare et…non je n'étais pas « irréprochable » comme tu dis. Je buvais lors des soirées entre potes, j'ai fumé une clope, mais après j'ai arrêté »

« - Hééé !!! Fais pas style t'es clean !! Je t'ai vu fumer clope sur clope la dernière fois et tu te défonçais à la coke !!! »

« - Ouais, c'est depuis que je suis devenu ange… Ca ne me fait rien, mais c'est marrant, ça aide à passer le temps… »

« - Okkkk, c'est pour ça que t'avais l'air à peine bourré quand tu t'étais envoyé une bouteille entière de whisky… Mais alors en fait t'étais un mec comme les autres ? »

« - Je t'ai dit le contraire ? »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Mais, enfin…je sais pas, t'es jeune quand même, je te vois mal…mourir…enfin…je… »

« - Je suis mort à la suite d'un accident de voiture en rentrant d'une boîte de nuit si c'est ça que tu veux savoir… »

Naruto avait quitté son sourire joyeux un tantinet gêné. Il regardait à présent le brun avec tristesse et compassion, Sasuke lui, n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, il se contentait de tripoter négligemment sa tasse pour se donner une contenance. Les souvenirs de cette nuit tragique lui revenaient en mémoire…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas quand le blond vint s'asseoir près de lui et enlacer ses épaules de son bras. Il sursauta un peu en sentant ce contact impromptu. D'une voix infiniment douce, Naruto poursuivit :

« - Et j'imagine que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sasuke confirma par un hochement de tête. Le blond reprit

« - Tu sais, moi, je ne me souviens plus du tout de ma vie avant il y a quatre ans. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant, et comme je n'ai plus de famille, je ne le saurais sans doute jamais… La première chose dont je me souvienne c'est un hôpital, je me suis réveillé là bas. A la place de souvenirs d'enfance, moi j'ai le souvenir de cette pièce. Les médecins ne m'ont jamais vraiment expliqué ce qui m'étais arrivé, j'ai vaguement entendu parler d'un accident. Apparemment, lors de cet accident dont je n'ai aucun souvenir non plus, ma mémoire en a pris un coup. J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour réapprendre à parler, marcher…même manger… »

Le brun le regardait à présent. Contre lui, Naruto sentait le cœur de Sasuke battre à une vitesse ahurissante, si rapide qu'il croyait qu'il allait faire une attaque. Il tenta un petit sourire pour le rassurer, mais Sasuke détourna le regard.

« - Alors c'est ça qui t'es arrivé ? »

« - De quoi ? L'accident et tout ? »

« - Non, enfin, tu ne te souviens plus du tout de ce qui s'est passé avant y'a quatre ans ? »

« - Non, le trou noir… »

« - Pas même tes amis, ta vie au lycée ? »

« - Nan, rien je te dis, je ne savais même plus manger tout seul quand je me suis réveillé !!! Des fois rétrospectivement, je me dis…à quoi ça sert d'avoir survécu à cet « accident » dont je ne sais rien ? Ma vie est devenue une merde, peut être que j'aurais mieux fait de crever à ce moment là…J'aurais pas eu toutes ces difficultés, et puis, vu ce que j'ai fait de ma vie ensuite, c'était peut être pas trop la peine que je la continue… »

Cette fois, Sasuke parut énervé. Naruto ne comprenait pas.

« - Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que ce n'était pas toi qui décidais si tu dois vivre ou mourir !!! Il y a des personnes beaucoup plus compétentes que toi pour savoir si ta vie vaut la peine de continuer ou non, tu devrais leur être reconnaissant !!! Et puis, je suis sûr que tes amis ne pensaient pas comme ça, ils étaient sûrement très contents que tu survives…T'AS PENSE A EUX AU MOINS ??? »

« - Mes amis ? Contents que je vive ? Mais…mes amis je ne sais pas qui ils sont, je ne sais plus…et aucun d'entre eux n'a essayé de me recontacter après, même si moi je ne me souvenais pas d'eux, eux ils se souvenaient de moi ? Alors comment t'expliques que j'ai eu aucune nouvelle ? C'est peut être tout simplement parce que j'en avais pas !!! Je dois être sûrement un clampin qui s'est fait renverser au beau milieu de la route !! Le type de mec qui se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Il se dirigea vers une commode, sortit des clefs et les mit brusquement dans les mains de Naruto.

« - Tiens, j'espère que l'appartement te plait…Essaye de refaire ta vie…tout seul…salut… »

Sur ces paroles dures, l'Uchiwa planta là le petit blond. Mais celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait que le brun était déjà loin.

Kams : …Donc je lègue mon ordinateur à mon frère, mes fics, je les lègues à Kishimoto-sama, peut-être les utilisera-t-il pour allumer son feu…

Naruto : Euhhh…tu fais quoi ?

Kams : Mon testament

Naruto ??? Hein ? Mais Pourquoi ?

Kams : Ben t'as pas vu ma coupure ?? C'est de la merde, je vais me faire défoncer…

Sasuke : Moi, à la base j'ai dit que c'était pas une bonne idée…t'assumes…

Kams : Merci pour le soutien

Sasuke ; Je vais pas te soutenir alors que primo je me casse comme un malpropre, et que deuxio je quitte Naruto

Naruto : Ouais c'est vrai !! En plus, j'ai encore fait une boulette mais je sais même pas quoi !!! T'es vraiment tordue comme fille

Kams : Merci !! Moi aussi je t'aime !!! Bon, Même si c'est pour m'incendier(Kamirya, au bûcher !!)…review ?


	9. Chapitre 9: Cette nuit là

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Joliceur : Ouais, il fait encore une crise, faut dire que Naruto avec son franc parler ne va pas pour arranger les choses…M'enfin, je confirme, Sasu n'est pas prêt de revenir (ce qui ne veut pas dire que pour une fois, ce n'est pas notre petit blond qui va aller à sa rencontre hihihi !!) Un ange n'a pas le droit de larguer son client comme ça, c'est vrai…mais…j'ai envie d'en dire plus mais je peux pas, ça serait pas sympa !!! lol La suite est trash, mais la encore je fais une coupure de merde…enfin non, ça va, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est mal placée parce que je connais la suite…et je peux vous dire qu'elle est pas triste !! (enfin si elle l'est mais c'était façon de parler héhé !!)

Miss-hayden : Ben oui, un trou de mémoire comme ça…et puis total hein !! il n'arrivait même plus à perler…donc de là à se souvenir de Sasuke…Mais au fait, qui t'a dit qu'ils se connaissaient avant son trou de mémoire ?? (bon, ok, j'avoue c'est évident, c'était pour faire style y'a du suspense…) Et ils sont dans ma fic assez…impulsifs…xD bah pourquoi vous ne reviewez pas ensemble avec naruto-girl ? C'est pas un problème !!! allez, je gicle la suite !!!

Anna Onime : Entre larme et rire ? Cool !!! Par contre je ne savais pas que cet état intermédiaire existait…mais là ça va être plus…enfin moins…arghh, ben lis la suite et tu sauras :-P kissous !!!

Yaoiloveforever : Argghhhh je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances !!! Non, pitié !! Regarde j'ai mis la suite !!! Bon, je sais j'ai pas été très cool sur ce coup là, mais je me suis rattrapée hein ?! Dis tu me pardonnes, hein dis ??? Lol !! Meuuuuhhh oui ils vont se réconcilier, d'ailleurs je les vois mal faire un lemon sans qu'ils se soient réconciliés (e précise que je ne suis pas trop portée viol alors…) donc bref un petit coup de foudre déclarations d'amour dégoulinantes par-ci (ça c'est pour angel toa) une petite partie de jambe en l'air par là (spécial evil toa), et là j'ai laissé parler mes fantasmes (qui t'a dit qu'ils allaient se réconcilier dans un LIT ???) mwahahaha !!! Je suis cruelle !!! (je me fais baver moi-même mais ça c'est normal…) bon, et puis pour patienter jusqu'au lemon, Naru-chan nous offre (en exclusivité à Kamirya land !!) une scène très très chaude !! Bon, c'est pas avec Sasu donc tu vas me détester, mais au moins on aura en prime une petite scène de jalousie en bonne et due forme !!! Mais même malgré ça, je confirme que ce sera bien Sasu-chan qui va dépuceler Naru (bon, si vu son métier on peut encore appeler ça dépuceler…enfin bon, passons…) Bon, sinon j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic, tu me fais pas attendre longtemps hein !!! (Alter moa : mais t'es conne ou quoi ? tu lui fais des coup pas possibles et ensuite tu flippes qu'elle mette pas vite la suite !!! Moa : Mais euhhh !!! Alter moa : ohh quelle répilique qui dénote d'une maturité hors du commun…) au fait, ça n'a rien à voir mais je suis contenteuh !! Je viens de lire le chap 380 de Naruto et c'est trop de la balle, Sasu-chan est de retour (enfin !) mais je sens comme le coup foireux pour Naruto…à suivre de près !!! Bizous !!!

Murasaki-kun : Chef oui chef !!!V'là la suite !!

Tahitian Shaman : Ah ben c'est cool si t'adhère…remarque t'as pas tort, si je suis morte vous n'aurez pas la suite….quel superbe moyen de pression !! lol, bon, sous la contrainte, je publie le nouveau chap (genre on t'a forcé…) on apprend plein de choses, des cool, et des moins cool…Par contre je m'aplatis par terre et me prosterne pour m'excuser…ça se voit que je ne suis jamais allée à Tahiti, le sacrilège !! (alors on la pointe tous du doigt et on dit : « bouuuuhhh !! ») bon c'est sûr c'est pas comme si ma grand-mère me parle en tahitien !!! mais bon sur ce coup là, je crois que j'aurais dû me taire et pas tenter de faire ma maligne…Gomenasai !!! (la suite suffira-t-elle à me faire pardonner ?)

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

_Cette nuit-là_

Naruto décida de chercher Sasuke à travers la ville, c'était complètement dément sachant qu'un ange allait où il voulait quand il voulait. Mais, il était complètement paumé. Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir répondu de cette façon…toute cette amertume ne lui était pas destinée, c'était une lointaine réminiscence de ce qu'il avait toujours refoulé au plus profond de lui-même.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui, pour une fois que quelqu'un faisait attention à lui pour autre chose que son corps, pour une fois qu'il s'était senti bien avec quelqu'un…et cette personne était partie, par sa faute…Dans le genre irrécupérable on fait pas mieux…

Il courut dans les rues de la ville pendant au moins quatre heures, explorant chaque recoin, chaque hôtel, chaque bar. Même s'il avait toujours été seul, cette solitude lui pesait aujourd'hui plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment. Peut être parce qu'il s'était lié à quelqu'un ? Mais il continua à chercher, il désirait plus que tout retrouver Sasuke, s'excuser, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il le réalisait maintenant : Le départ de son ange gardien lui avait fait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et pas seulement parce qu'à cet instant il se sentait abandonné, mais surtout il ressentait ce que ça fait de perdre un ami…

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à chez lui. Il était complètement épuisé. N'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de revenir à l'appartement de l'Uchiwa, il se décida à monter les marches glauques qui menaient jusqu'à son pitoyable studio. Il le trouva tel qu'il l'avait laissé la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Les meubles étaient déplacés, il régnait dans l'appartement exigu un chaos indescriptible. Il n'était pas retourné là depuis le cambriolage.

Il avança dans la pièce, allumant la lumière et tenta de se frayer un passage à travers les livre, magazine, paperasse renversée sur le sol. Il se cala contre le vieux canapé élimé et ferma les yeux.

Il promenait sa main à l'aveuglette autour de lui, touchant divers objets, papiers. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ce qu'il touchait. Les bouts de papier débordaient d'un gros carton éventré. Il l'examina de tout près et vit une date sur le côté :

_200…_

Le dernier chiffre était effacé. Ca devait être un de ces innombrables cartons de babioles datant d'avant sa perte de mémoire, cartons qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ouvrir. N'ayant que ça à faire, il s'y plongea cependant.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, le carton ne renfermait vraiment rien d'intéressant, de vieilles interros, des cours de lycée, des tickets de bus, rien qui ait pu ou pourra l'aider à se souvenir de son passé…

Il souleva l'épaisse couche de feuilles qui s'amoncelaient devant lui et entreprit de les remettre dans le carton. Il remit tout en vrac, mais ne s'aperçut pas qu'un document lui avait échappé. Alors qu'il allait remettre le carton à sa place d'origine, il remarqua le petit bout de papier qui était tombé, le ramassa et voulut le remettre avec les autres documents dans le carton.

Il stoppa vite son geste en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. A l'instant où il posa ses yeux azur sur le cliché, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il se voyait, lui, sur la photo, avec un sourire d'une sincérité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devait avoir dans les seize dix-sept ans. Mais cette découverte de lui ado n'était pas ce qui le surprit le plus. Ce qui le cloua littéralement sur place était la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui, qu'il tenait par l'épaule.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon brun, légèrement plus grand que lui, aux yeux d'ébène et à la peau de porcelaine. Son sourire n'était pas aussi franc que celui du blond, mais bien présent. Il regardait l'objectif de son regard profond et pénétrant.

_Sasuke…_

Naruto se laissa lourdement retomber sur le canapé. Un vertige lui prit, suivi d'un horrible mal de tête. Soudain, des souvenirs entrèrent dans son esprit comme des chars d'assaut qui pénètreraient dans une chaumière.

Puis le décor changea, il y avait beaucoup de bruit, de la musique très forte, un peu comme celle du club…

FLASH BACK

Naruto passa la porte et découvrit une salle noire de monde, des spots lumineux filtraient à travers de la fumée. Des vapeurs d'alcool et de tabac s'élevaient dans l'atmosphère…

« - HE !!! SASUKE !!! VIENS PAR LAAAAA !!! »

Il avait beau crier, il entendait à peine sa voix, couverte par le son assourdissant de musique techno. Il fit un signe, ledit Sasuke s'avança. Il s'approcha de son oreille et hurla :

« - PUTAIN, C'EST TROP BRUYANT ICI, J'ENTENDS QUE DALLE !!! VIENS, ON VA AU BAR !!! »

« - OUAIS !!! »

Le brun lui répondit en criant de la même manière. Un fois arrivé au comptoir, ils s'assirent et commandèrent leurs consommations. L'endroit était un peu plus tranquille, quoique bruyant quand même, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas besoin de crier pour se parler alors qu'ils étaient à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Bon, ben…bon anniversaire Naruto… »

« - Héhé !!! Merci Sasuke, franchement, c'est une trop bonne idée d'être venus ici, je pensais pas que t'étais le genre de mecs à connaître des coins aussi cools !!! »

« - Je t'emmerde usuratonkachi !!! »

« - Moi aussi, Sasuke-TEME !! »

« - Hé ho, tu m'appelles pas comme ça !!! »

« - J'ai tout les droits aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-huit ans Môssieur, et si j'ai envie de t'appeler baka, parce que t'en est vraiment un, ben je considère que j'ai le droit !!! »

Leur charmante conversation fut interrompue par deux filles qui s'étaient approchées des deux garçons…enfin surtout du brun…

« - Salut beau gosse…dis, ça te dirait pas de venir danser avec nous ? »

« - Allez jouer vos chaudasses ailleurs, j'ai pas que ça à faire… »

Le ton était sec et froid. Elle furent choquées au début, puis repartirent bien vite, vexées de s'être fait remballer de cette manière. Naruto aussi paraissait interloqué

« - Hé !!! » dit le blond

« - Hé quoi ? »

« - Mais t'as vu comment tu les as virées ? »

« - Ouais. Et alors ? »

« - Mais c'étaient des pures bombes !!! Putain Sasuke, t'as des meufs trop canon à tes pieds, et toi t'en profites pas !!! »

« - Ces meufs « trop canon » comme tu dis n'étaient que des nymphos en chaleur, je vois vraiment pas ce que j'aurais à faire d'elles… »

« - Ouais, tu dis ça parce que t'en as à la pelle des nanas…Tu sais c'est chiant de sortir en boîte avec un mec trop beau, toutes les filles elles viennent vers toi, et moi ben…rien… »

« - Bah, justement, je les ai remballées pour qu'on puisse passer une soirée tranquille…On vient pour fêter ton annif je te signale, on est pas venus pour draguer !! »

Naruto gonfla les joues dans une attitude trop kawaii qui arracha un sourire à l'éventail. Le brun se leva

« - Où tu vas ? »

« - Je vais aux toilettes deux secondes, je reviens »

« - Ouais, c'est ça mister lover, va te refaire une beauté !!! Hahaha !!!»

La petite moquerie du blond fut couverte par le bruit de la musique.

Quand Sasuke revint quelques minutes plus tard, il ne trouva plus personne à l'endroit où il avait laissé Naruto. A sa place se trouvait son verre presque vide…accompagné d'une demi douzaine d'autres, complètement vides eux. Un peu inquiet, il se mit à chercher Naruto du regard.

Il s'enfonça dans la masse de gens qui se déchaînaient sur le dance floor.

Arrivé au milieu, il leva les yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Au milieu de la piste se trouvait une barre de strip-tease. Naruto était dessus et se déhanchait de manière extrêmement indécente contre la barre…surtout qu'il n'y était pas seul, les deux nymphos de tout à l'heure se collaient lascivement contre lui, et faisaient des gestes plus que suggestifs. La population féminine de la boîte était en délire.

Il faut dire que le petit blond était d'assez mauvaise foi, ok les filles venaient plus souvent voir Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était moins beau que lui, bien au contraire, c'était juste que son tempérament démonstratif et quelque fois puéril le desservaient parfois auprès de la gente féminine, qui lui préféraient le calme de l'Uchiwa.

Ainsi, Naruto se trémoussait allégrement contre la barre métallique. Il avait ouvert sa chemise, laissant apparaître son torse hâlé et finement musclé, rendu brillant par la sueur. Son jean taille basse laissait impertinemment apparaître la naissance de son caleçon. Les filles étaient hystériques. Il faut dire que le blond était atrocement sexy, et sa façon de bouger, si sensuelle et provocante, fit monter la température très, très rapidement. Bientôt, ça tourna à l'émeute.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du corps de son ami. Ca faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments à son égard allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Mais, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ses sentiment n'étaient pas réciproques et qu'il avait peur de perdre son amitié, il n'en avait jamais parlé à Naruto et le gardait pour lui. Mais, à ce moment là, le voir si aguichant, si sensuel, apercevoir ses courbes, le rendait complètement dingue. Il était comme hypnotisé, incapable de faire un mouvement.

Cependant, il sortit vite de sa rêverie. En effet, une des filles qui se trouvaient sur la barre avec le blond avait passé une de ses jambes autour des hanches de Naruto, et celui-ci en avait profité pour lui coller une main aux fesses, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger du tout, bien au contraire… La deuxième fille vint placer ses mains sur son torse et commença à le caresser d'une façon très obscène, tandis que l'autre venait de coller ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Ils s'embrassaient maintenant sauvagement, les lèvres se quittèrent et celles du blond vinrent se poser dans le cou de la fille.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Sasuke qui ne supportait pas d'en voir davantage. Il se rua vers le podium et fit descendre le blond de son perchoir sans ménagement sous les huées des spectateurs pervers qui se délectaient de ce spectacle.

Il traîna le blond qui n'y comprenait rien au dehors. Là il croisa le regard brillant de Naruto. Celui-ci tenait à peine debout

« - Nan mais ça…ça va pas de me traîner comme ça ? Je m'amusais…tr…trop bien, t'es vraiment pas drôle Sasu-chan hahahaha !!! »

« - Ta gueule !!! T'es complètement bourré mon pauvre gars !!! Tu fais de la peine à voir, ça t'as pas gêné de te donner en spectacle devant tout le monde ??? »

« - Ouais, c'est ça, t'es jaloux en fait c'est ça ???? T'es jaloux parce que j'ai autant de succès que toi auprès des filles ??!!! hahaha, ben ouais, t'avais qu'à pas les envoyer chier tout à l'heure !!! »

« - Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Elle voulaient te sauter c'est tout !!! »

« - Et alors ? Si j'avais envie de me faire sauter ? J'ai le droit je suis majeur non ? »

Le blond se prit une gifle monumentale qui le fit perdre l'équilibre et atterrir contre le mur d'en face. Il regardait Sasuke d'un air de totale incompréhension

« - Ca va ? T'as les idées en place maintenant ??? »

Le brun semblait vraiment en colère. Mais, c'était le dernier des soucis de l'Uzumaki qui voyait progressivement le décors se flouter autour de lui. Il tenta de se remettre droit

« - Sas…Sasuke…Je crois…je crois que je me sens pas très bien là… »

Il tituba et s'effondra un instant plus tard, retenu de justesse par le brun. Le cœur de celui-ci battait à la chamade, d'inquiétude cette fois. Le blond avait les yeux vides, mi-clos. Il l'appela mais le blond ne répondait toujours rien… Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucune réaction.

_Putain, merde, Naruto, me fais pas ça, pas ce soir…Allez, réveille toi baka !!! Je t'en supplie dis-moi quelque chose !!! _

Finalement, Naruto cligna des yeux, et sembla reprendre conscience.

« - Tu m'as fait peu dobe !! »

« - Je…Sasuke…excuse-moi…on est où là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« - T'as un peu débloqué, et t'a failli faire un coma éthylique, t'avais vraiment pas l'air bien alors on est sorti pour prendre l'air »

« - …Ok…merci… »

« - Ca va ? »

« - Non…je crois que je vais gerber… »

Une minute plus tard, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et son estomac ne supportant plus l'énorme quantité d'alcool qu'il avait absorbée, décida de montrer son mécontentement. Sasuke le soutenait comme il pouvait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Naruto semblait aller mieux même s'il était épuisé. Sasuke le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« - Je suis désolé Sasuke…je…je crois que j'ai explosé la soirée… »

« - Ca va, t'as pas à t'excuser…c'est moi qui suis désolé pour ta fête…J'aurais pas dû t'emmener en boîte, t'es pas sortable dès que t'as de l'alcool dans le sang »

« - Je sais… »

« - Tu veux rentrer ? »

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture du brun.

Naruto : Ouh punaise !!!

Sasuke : Mais virez moi toutes ces excitées !!!

Naruto : Nan !! Je pensais pas à ça moi !! C'est trop bien, je suis un dieu !! Je suis trop beau !! J'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds !! …Hem…enfin, le coup du coma éthylique, c'était pas très cool...Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ?

Sasuke : Un obsédé excessivement sexy et un alcoolique

Kams : J'aurais pas dit mieux

Sasuke : Heureusement que je suis là !!

Kams : Ouais !!! Tiens, d'ailleurs tant que t'y es, tu veux pas prendre les review pour moi, je vais dormir !!!

Sasuke : Ai-je mon mot à dire ????


	10. Chapitre 10: Je ne t'oublierai jamais

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Miss-naruto-girl : Ah..ben je vois que vous avez créé un compte commun !!! xD lol ben oui, c'est un peu obligé, c'est bien là que le moment fatidique va arriver… morale de l'histoire : faites attention sur la route quand vous rentrez de boîte…

Anne Onime : Comme quoi les fanfics en apprennent de temps en temps !! lol allez la suite avant une semaine (ben oui, je ne peux que poster le week end…)

Mimina : Ben oui…snif…Sasuke va mourir…en même temps si c'est un ange c'est compréhensible…Dans ce chap vous allez enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit…si tragique…prépare les mouchoirs parce que là, dans le genre mélodrame tragico-kawai (ça existe ce mot ?) j'ai fait très très fort…

Tahitian Shaman : Ok ok, j'arrête…enfin…au chapitre suivant…peut être !!! Mawhahaha !!! De toute façon, tant que l'histoire n'est pas finie, y'a toujours du suspense, donc il n'y a aucun endroit où il soit « bien de couper » !!! allez, un chap bien triste…snif…mais si beeeaaauuu !!!

Murasaki-kun : Il est obsédé et pervers…il est sexy comme un dieu…il allume en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire…il est bourré…c'est c'est c'est !!! Narutoooooo !!! Applaudissez-le bien fort !!! lol allez, un chapitre un peu gore…

Shye Yun : Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le redis parce que mieux vaut deux fois qu'une !! J'adore tes reviews qui « ne veulent rien dire de concret » !! alors je vais découper en deux perties (ben oui mon pauvre petit cerveau ne sait pas gérer deux reviews en même temps… 1) Oui oui je sais, la coupure du chap 8 est merdique…bon, ben y'a la suite heureusement !! héhé !! sourire gêné Par contre je crois que je n'ai pas intérêt à faire de bêtises à l'avenir (vais-je pouvoir m'abstenir ?)…enfin…alors comme ça tu as une petite idée de ce qui va se passer ? Ben je ne te ferai pas attendre longtemps pour connaître la réponse parce qu'elle est dans ce chap…snif…pauvre Sasu-chan…Et t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave d'être schizo !! (Alter moa : Oui tout à fait !! Emo moa : je confirme !!!) 2) Ouais, le mieux c'est de s'imaginer la scène…surtout quand on l'écrit, il faut l'avoir sous les yeux…et c'est inhumain…Le coma éthylique de Naruto…ahhh la la, un grand moment…ouias, j'ai trop aimé faire faire une crise cardiaque à Sasuke !! (ze suis méssanteuuhhh !!!) bon par contre le prochain chap ça sera sûrement que le week end prochain, boulot oblige…Kissous !!

Ba-chan powa : Alors là, tout à fait d'accord avec toi, plus c'est tragique mieux c'est 3 , et d'ailleurs, celui-là…y'a du bon gros niveau en tragique, c'est même plus que tragique, c'est tellement beau et poignant que ça donne envie de pleurer (je ne parle pas de mon médiocre texte qui n'est que la pâle description de ce qui s'est passé, mais de la scène en elle-même…ah lalala, je les voyais devant moi…snif…allô les urgences ? Y'a une folle qui a des hallucinations…oui elle voit des personnages de Naruto…ça craint…) Bon, j'ai un plan, on faire boire Naru-chan et on en profite toutes les deux (ou alors variante, on se téléporte dans les corps des deux p !tes qui tripotaient Naru-chan…)

Azra-sama : Ben j'aime bien la vie…mais je dois avoir des tendances maso en effet… enfin, clairement sadique, ça c'est sûr !! Oui, Naruto et Sasuke étaient potes au lycée…voire même un peu plus…(cf . ce que dit Sasuke) concernant tes prédictions quant à l'histoire, je ne vais pas te mentir…c'est tout à fait ça…(bon là c'est sûr on vait pas très bien comment ça pourrait en être autrement, il faut bien que Sasu-chan meure un jour…) Chapitre très très noir et très triste, mais si beau…Vive le yaoi bien sûr !!!! Hum…flambée d'allumeuses ? Miam j'ai faim !! chouette on fait un méchoui !!! lol Toi aussi t'a commandé Naru-chan pour Noël ? Moi aussi, mais le pack collector yaoi avec Sasuke avec !!! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air de bien en profiter, mais il faut garder à l'esprit qu'il est complètement mort, déchiré, bourré, défoncé tout ce que tu veux, que son taux d'alcoolémie dépasse le 5g/L…etc. donc, je crois qu'il ne se rend absolument pas compte de ce qu'il fait…surtout, bon c'est assez subtile et vous ne voyez pas dans ma tête quand j'écris une fic, je voyais son petit « show » comme une sorte de rébellion…je m'explique : Sasuke aime Naruto, on est d'accord, mais on ne connaît pas les sentiments de Naruto…Quand les filles s'approchent de Sasu-chan, Naruto s'énerve parce qu'il est jaloux, mais jaloux de quoi au fait ? Jaloux parce que lui attire les nanas ou bien jaloux parce que ces mêmes nanas ont le droit de le draguer et pas lui ? C'est pour ça que pour se venger (gentiment), il décide de montrer que lui aussi est beau gosse et qu'il attire les filles, inconsciemment c'est pour rendre Sasuke jaloux même s'il ne sait pas encore qu'il l'aime…et apparemment ça marche même mieux que prévu…donc faut le comprendre le ch'tit Naru, la personne qu'il aime se fait draguer sous ses yeux…faut réagir !!! La cour demande donc l'indulgence du juge, mon client Uzumaki Naruto est innocent (ou du moins a des circonstances atténuantes !!!) bonne lecture !!!

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais_

Naruto ne disait rien, complètement crevé, il regardait le paysage nocturne défiler sous ses yeux. Sasuke tournait de temps en temps la tête vers lui, inquiet de ce mutisme si inhabituel

« - Si tu te sens pas bien dis le, je m'arrête… »

« - Non, ça va… »

« - Nan, faudrait pas que tu gerbes dans ma voiture… »

« - Enfoiré… »

« - Hn…non, sérieusement, si ça va pas, dis-le moi. T'es blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine là… »

« - … »

« - Naruto ? »

« - Franchement, je suis pathétique, j'invite des potes à mon anniversaire pour qu'ils me ramassent à la petite cuillère ensuite…je suis désolé »

« - Arrête je t'ai dit…Tu vas passer une bonne nuit, dormir jusqu'à deux heures de l'aprèm et ça sera oublié…C'est juste que ça va pas te laisser un super bon souvenir de tes dix-huit ans… »

« - En même temps, mis à part ma petite cuite, j'ai passé mes dix-huit ans avec les gens qui me sont chers…en l'occurrence…toi… »

Sasuke rougit un petit peu en entendant les paroles du blond. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de l'entendre dire ça…

« - Allez, l'alcool te fais dire des trucs débiles dobe… »

« - Je suis sérieux Sasuke… »

Le ton était sans équivoque. Naruto en prononçant ces paroles était réellement sérieux. Sasuke sentit alors son coeur faire des bonds incontrôlables dans sa poitrine. C'était peut être la plus belle nuit qu'il ait passée…

En pensant cela, il ne savait pas qu'un shinigami l'attendait au détour de la route, transformant la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie en sa dernière nuit…

Alors, sans qu'il y ait une explication valable, une voiture qui venait en sens inverse déboîta.

La lumière aveuglante des phares. Le silence…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, son bras lui faisait atrocement mal…et cette odeur d'essence qui lui agressait les narines devenait insupportable. Il essaya tant bien que mal de bouger, un liquide chaud lui tombant dans les yeux et teintant son champ de vision en rouge.

La voiture avait fait des tonneaux, ils étaient à présent sur le toit. Soudain, quelque chose sembla revenir à son esprit désorienté.

« - Sasuke ? »

Ce qui n'était qu'un murmure se transforma en appel

Il tourna la tête vers le siège conducteur et vit une silhouette. Le sang qui tombait dans ses yeux, et aussi le fait qu'il était bien sonné, l'empêchaient de voir correctement. Il s'approcha du corps de son ami et le remua doucement.

« - Sasuke ? Sasuke tu m'entends ? »

« - … »

« - Sasuke ?? SASUKE JE T'EN SUPPLIE REPONDS MOI !!! »

« - … »

« - Sa…Sasuke… »

« - Je…suis…là…dobe »

Le brun avait ouvert les yeux, il parlait faiblement, d'une voix rauque et altérée. Son souffle était irrégulier.

« - Sasuke !!! Il…il faut sortir d'ici !! Le feu va prendre au réservoir, ça va exploser !! »

« - Sors… »

« - Oui, je sais, faut sortir »

« - Sors…je…je peux pas venir… »

« - QUOI ? Mais ça va pas, tu viens avec moi !! Je te laisse pas là !!! »

« - Naruto…Je, ne peux pas venir avec toi…c'est…c'est trop tard…mais toi t'as encore le temps…pars, s'il te plait… »

Naruto passa sa main sur le torse du brun. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il sentit un obstacle entraver la progression de sa main.

Une plaque, humide, poisseuse et chaude était plantée au niveau de l'estomac de l'Uchiwa. Naruto tourna son regard vers l'objet qui lui faisait tant horreur. Sa main tremblante effleurait le morceau de verre, tranchant et acéré qui transperçait le brun de part en part et le maintenait collé contre le siège. Ses vêtements étaient cramoisi. Naruto, épouvanté retira sa main, mais celle-ci était déjà couverte du sang de son ami. Des larmes vinrent s'échapper de ses orbes bleus, une douleur fulgurante vint s'emparer de son cœur. La panique commençait à le gagner, tandis que ses larmes coulaient abondamment, il s'activait à effectuer des gestes désordonnés et incohérents pour essayer de sauver le brun.

Sasuke le saisit par le bras. Naruto se stoppa :

« - Naruto…arrête, ça sert à rien ce que tu fais…je t'ai dit de partir, toi tu le peux… »

« - Sasuke… »

Le blond ne pouvait plus prononcer une seule parole, chaque mot mourait avant d'avoir pu franchir sa gorge, étouffé dans un sanglot. Il enfoui sa tête contre le bras de l'éventail

« - Sasuke…je t'en prie…je suis désolé…je voulais pas…c'est de ma faute…je t'en supplie…me laisse pas…s'il te plait… »

Sasuke regardait Naruto d'un œil morne et rempli d'une infinie tristesse. Avec son autre bras, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« - C'est pas de ta faute…C'est moi qui suis désolé…ta fête d'anniversaire n'a pas été très gaie…j'aurais voulu… »

Sasuke toussa bruyamment avant de cracher une quantité effrayante de sang. Naruto vint l'éponger avec sa manche

« - Dis Naruto…tu veux bien faire une dernière faveur à un ami mourant ? »

« - Dais pas n'importe quoi baka !! Je vais te sortir de là, je vais appeler une ambulance, et on rigolera bien de tout ça devant un petit verre dans une semaine, allez, viens… »

« - Tu veux bien ? »

Le ton suppliant de l'Uchiwa fit plier l'Uzumaki

« - Je…je voudrais que tu sortes de cette voiture, maintenant…et que tu vives…tu veux bien vivre pour moi ? »

Naruto ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Il fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer. Sasuke sourit. Il porta doucement sa main libre au visage du blond et la posa avec une douceur infinie sur sa joue. Naruto rouvrit les yeux, plongea son regard azur dans les abyssales prunelles du brun. Il posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Sasuke. Celle-ci était tiède, il pouvait percevoir son pouls, qui battait faiblement dans sa paume.

« - Je voudrais aussi que tu me promette d'être heureux…parce que…ton bonheur c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie…j'adore te voir rire, être joyeux…je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment pour te le dire, mais je n'en aurai sûrement plus l'occasion…mais je voudrais être honnête avec moi-même jusqu'au bout, et surtout…honnête avec toi… »

« - Sasuke… »

« - Laisse moi finir…s'il te plaît… je voudrais que tu saches que tu as toujours énormément compté pour moi…tu sais, si je remballais les filles les unes après les autres, c'est juste parce que mon cœur était déjà pris par une autre personne…et cette personne c'est toi…je t'aime…je t'aime à en devenir dingue…j'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire…parce que j'avais peur que tu me repousse…je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié…même si je n'étais qu'un ami pour toi, je pouvais au moins avoir le privilège d'être à tes côtés… »

« - … »

« - Pars maintenant, t'en fais pas pour moi, je sens déjà…presque plus la douleur… »

Alors dans un élan de désespoir, Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun, surpris au départ, finit par répondre au baiser. Pendant plusieurs secondes, qui leur parurent trop courtes, ils s'embrassèrent. Chacun essayant de faire passer le plus d'amour et de douceur dans ce baiser qui était leur premier et sans doute leur dernier. C'est à cette pensée qu'ils se séparèrent. Naruto vint poser sa tête à côté de celle du brun, et le serrant tout conte lui, dit :

« - Pourquoi ???Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt baka ???...Je te promets que je ne t'oublierai jamais… »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun qu'il sentit humide. Sasuke venait de verser une larme, sa dernière larme…pourtant son visage était serein…

Naruto essaya de s'extraire de la voiture, brisant la vitre et s'écorchant contre les tessons de verre. Un fois dehors, il s'éloigna le plus possible et vint s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la voiture, et avant que celle-ci n'explose, il vit Sasuke lui sourire, et devina les mots qu'il forma sur ses lèvres :

_Merci…_

Le noir. Le froid.

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, effroyablement blanche et stérile. Une jeune femme pénétra dans cette chambre et lui fit un grand sourire. Il voulut lui parler mais il n'y parvint pas, un son rauque s'échappa de sa bouche. Il voulut bouger aussi, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait. La jeune femme vêtue de blanc prit la parole :

« - Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? »

« - mgrgfdf… »

« - Je vois… Le docteur Shizune va venir vous voir… »

Le jeune femme tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre jeune femme entra. Elle était brune avec une coupe au carré. Elle s'approcha du lit du blond, prit une chaise et s'assit.

« - Bonjour. Je suis le Docteur Shizune. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que vous avez eu une chance remarquable, un ange à dû veiller sur vous…vu l'état de la voiture dans laquelle vous vous trouviez, je peux dire que vous êtes un véritable miraculé !!! »

_Elle me parle…Mais pourquoi me dit-elle tout ça ? Quelle chance j'ai eu, et c'est quoi cette histoire de bagnole ???_

« - Mon assistante m'a dit que vous aviez des troubles de l'élocution…Vous pouvez me dire quelques mots ? »

« - …Mmmmhhggg… »

Le blond finit par hocher piteusement la tête de gauche à droite

« - Bon…Vous comprenez ce que je dis, c'est déjà très bon signe !!! J'ai une question importante. Est-ce que vous avez des souvenirs de ce qui c'est passé ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais ça aidera les enquêteurs »

_Mais quels enquêteurs ??? Ce qui c'est passé ?? Mais j'en ai aucune idée moi !!! Je sais plus rien tu comprends ??? PLUS RIEN !!!_

Elle fut surprise par l'air paniqué que venait de prendre Naruto.

« - Ok…Calmez-vous…Après un accident comme celui-là, il est fréquent que la mémoire soit affectée, beaucoup de souvenirs, voire même d'automatismes comme la parole, peuvent disparaître. Mais le scanner que nous avons effectué a montré qu'aucune de vos aires cérébrales n'était touchée !!! Ce qui m'embête par contre, c'est que les troubles comme les vôtres n'apparaissent que lorsqu'il y a des traumatismes cérébraux… »

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis qui ? Mais dites moi qui je suis bordel !!! Et qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? C'est quoi cette histoire de traumatisme ? Je vais pouvoir reparler un jour hein ???!!!_

Un infirmier entra dans la pièce avec un dossier qu'il tendit au docteur. Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux, soudain son regard se voila.

« - Oh…C'étaient vos dix-huit ans ?...Il y avait une personne avec vous dans la voiture, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée… »

_Putain, mais tu peux pas parler clairement ? Comment ça il y avait une autre personne avec moi !! C'était qui ? Elle est où ? Pourquoi elle fait une tête pareille ???_

Le docteur se leva en adressant un sourire compatissant au blond. Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce, laissant Naruto seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle croisa une autre personne qui semblait être aussi docteur.

« - Ah, Tsunade-san…Je viens de voir Naruto Uzumaki »

« - Le miraculé ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Je crois qu'il souffre d'amnésie totale, ainsi qu'une régression des capacités d'élocution et des capacités motrices. »

« - Donc il ne peut plus ni parler, ni marcher, et ne se souvient de rien ? »

« - Absolument de rien. Pas même de son prénom… »

« - Amnésie totale post-traumatique…A cet âge-là, si c'est pas malheureux… »

« - Mais Tsunade-san, le scanner sont formels !! Il n'a aucune lésion !! »

« - Oui, oui, j'ai regardé son dossier…Mais les policiers ont dit qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la voiture…complètement carbonisée…On a retrouvé des numéros de téléphone dans son porte feuille, des amis, ils étaient très choqués mais nous ont dit qu'ils allaient fêter ses dix-huit ans… »

« - C'est ce que je lui ai dit…Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait peut être se souvenir de quelque chose… »

« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Shizune… »

« - ??? »

« - C'est pourtant évident !! On fête son anniversaire avec des amis, a-mis !!! Uzumaki n'a rien eu, mais tu t'imagines toi, revenir de ton anniversaire et voir ton ami mourir sous tes yeux ??? »

« - Vous voulez dire que… »

« - Le traumatisme dont il souffre n'est pas d'origine physique, c'est un traumatisme émotionnel. C'est son cerveau qui bloque de lui-même l'accès à ses souvenirs, car ce sont des souvenirs trop…douloureux…c'est un mode de défense…Shizune, vous vous dites neurologue ??? C'est élémentaire pourtant !! »

« - Je…euh…oui, mais, je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé cette…possibilité… »

« - … »

« - Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Enfin…je veux dire…Il suffit d'attendre pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs, ils ne sont pas effacés à jamais ?? »

« - Ce ne sera plus de notre ressort, mais celui des psychiatres, pour l'aider à se reconstruire…Il peut très bien les retrouver demain, comme ne les retrouver jamais…tout dépendra du temps qu'il mettra à accepter ce qui s'est passé »

« - Hum… »

« - Bon, j'ai une consultation. Tiens moi au courant de l'évolution de son état »

La dénommée Tsunade repartit à pas rapides. La petite brune prit la direction opposée.

La suite n'est pas aussi heureuse que dans les films… Naruto a radicalement changé, son comportement, ses fréquentations. Il a inconsciemment fui tout ce qui le rattachait à son passé, comme s'il avait eu peur de découvrir la tragique réalité. Mais paumé, seul dans une grande ville, sans thunes, jeune et influençable, il fut vite repéré par le patron d'un club d'hôtes…Son physique avantageux l'ont fait devenir l'égérie de ce club malsain…La suite est connue…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Naruto resta vautré dans son canapé pendant de longues minutes…complètement anéanti par tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir…ou plutôt de redécouvrir…

Ce drame, cet accident, c'était donc ça…

Il se rappela alors du brun, il l'avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux, et il se souvint de cette promesse qu'il n'avait jamais tenue…

_Je te promets que je ne t'oublierai jamais…_

Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié lui ? C'était tout simplement impensable…


	11. Chapitre 11: Retrouvailles

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Love Gaara of The Sand : Mici pour ta review!!! Uhu, les dix chap d'un coup!! Lol bon ben voilà le onzième et avant dernier !! Et au fait, non, j'ai pas fait exprès de désactiver les reviews anonyme…j'étais pas au courant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

MCClaude : Ouiiii, c'est une petit nange Sasu-chan !!! Voilà la suite, et le dernier chap aussi…snif…enfin bonne lecture !!!

Miss OnyXx : C'était super triste, mais c'est promis, ce chap est tout joyeux, d'ailleurs y'a intérêt parce que c'est presque la fin !!! Happy end en vue !!!

Joliceur : Oui oui c'est triste je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, ils vont se retrouver !!! Ils vont vivre heureux et adopter plein d'enfants !!! Après la pluie le beau temps comme on dit !!! Le soleil revient dans ce chap !!!

Kuryako : Pleurer je comprends, c'était fait exprès…mais rire…je comprends aussi !! xD c'est sûr, ça m'est déjà arriver d'écouter un truc super débile alors que je lisait un truc super triste…le pire je crois c'est au ciné ma quand un pote te raconte une blague alors que le héros est en train de mourir…enfin mes délires bizarroïdes n'intéressent personne surtout toi qui attend avec impatience la suite !!! lol ben voilà, bon c'était pas très rapide mais j'étais un peu busy cette semaine gomenasai !!

Yaoiloveforever : Bon ben Eviel toa je compte sur toi pour transmettre le bonjour à Angel et Toa…Bon, reprenons cette passionnante discussion !! (qui n'a même pas commencé d'ailleurs…) …mais !! Qu'ouïs-je ???? Toa, la sadique, la perverse, l'impitoyable Evil Toa a FAILLI (faut pas pousser non plus, on est evil ou en l'est pas) verser une petite larme ??? Ohhhh (admiration de Emo Moa, mais qui ne compte pas parce que elle elle pleure pour un rien..) ben…je crois que j'ai sous estimé la puissance des mots…faut dire que sur ce coup là, j'ai mis le paquet…C'était super triste je l'avoue, mais je voyais trop la scène…snif…eh oui, mourit jeune c'est triste (Alter moa qui squatte le clavier : Ahhh Evile toa, je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies pas oublier de souligné qu'il était mort sans avoir jamais connu les plaisirs de la chair avec Naru-chan !!! Cette chamallow de Moa n'a même pas capté…pff quel déshonneur…) Et Emo moa tenait à dire qu'elle appréciait au plus au point ton petit côté sentimental Evil Toa !! Bon, Dernier chap…enfin…non, pas tout à fait…dernier chap « officiel »…y'aura un add-on ENTIEREMENT consacré au lemon !!! Donc ça permet à celles qui veulent pas le lire de pas continuer !!! Mais pour les autres…ça va roxer !!! Bon lecturage de ce chap et bon bavage en prévision du prochain !!!

Naruto-girl : Kikoo !! Oui oui c'était triste…tellement émouvant. Oui Sasuke a tout fait pour qu'il vive heureux, mais sa vi s'est transformé en enfer, il lui a promis qu'il ne l'oublierai jamais, il n'en a plus aucun souvenir…mais faut le comprendre Naru, il a été tellement traumatisé de voir son amour mourir sous ses yeux…ahhh la la …ne pleure donc pas…j'adoore les happy end, donc tout va bien se finir dans ce chap (qui est le dernier si tu ne lis pas les lemons et l'avant dernier dans le cas contraire) c'est moins triste mais tout mimi quand même, kissous !!!

Miss-hayden : La deuxième miss la voilà !!! Bon, ben à l'unanimité je déclare que je suis endettée pour avoir à rembourser des paquets de mouchoirs…faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire des chap comme ça…je continue ? Ok !!! lol voici voili la suite, mais par contre je ne connais pas le drama dont tu parles(d'ailleurs je ne connais aucun drama, donc comme ça c'est réglé…) allez, bonne lecture et pleins de kissous !!!

Anne Onime : Chap un chouia en avance, même si c'est que d'une seule journée…c'est presque la fin…snif…

Xmanasamax : Euh, j'écris vite, mais là cette semaine j'étais un peu débordée…héhé !! Ben il est mort jeune, mais la il est plus ou moins vivant, et puis il a retrouvé son chiwi !!!

Murasaki-kun : La suite après une longue semaine bien mouvementée…enfin, le chap est là…erf !!! lol c'est la conclusion de l'histoire avant le lemon !! Bon lecturage Murasaki-kun-sama (ça fait un peu répétition non ?)

Tahitian Shaman : Oui, c'était triste, mais ne t'en fais pas, après la pluie le beau temps comme on dit !! Oui, c'est malheureusement bientôt la fin, d'ailleurs c'est la fin si tu n'aimes pas les lemons (je dis ça mais j'en sais rien hein !) sinon, y'a un dernier chap !!!

Cyrca : C'est pas grave !! Oui oui Naru-chan a perdu la mémoire mais là il vient de la retrouver, et ce qu'il a découvert n'était pas triste !! (enfin si justement ça l'était…) allez, c'est presque la fin, le dénouement (heureux) est proche !!!

Shye Yun : Aucun commentaire sur la grandiosité (gné, ça existe ce mot ?) de tes reviews, tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense (je crois que je continuerai à écrire des fics juste pour avoir une de tes reviews !!!) Oui…snif…c'était triste…mais fait exprès !! (Sasu : C'est pas vrai, j'hallucine !! Mais pourquoi elle a eu besoin de me faire revenir, j'étais très bien mort, tranquille loin d'une fanfikeuse déjantée et sadique de surcroît…) La scène était là…juste devant mes yeux…snif…(hallucinations visuelles, ça devient grave…) enfin, c'est sûr que voir Sasuke crever ça détent !! (sans doute un vieux fantasme qui date d'un certain chap 306 qui m'est resté en travers de la gorge et qui refait surface…) tes profs sont pas nets ? J'ai envie de dire que c'est normal…C'est vrai tu vas bientôt faire un Sasunaru ??? Troooopppp bien !!! Je guette, je rôde !!! Il faut sauver le Sasunaru !!!! J'attends avec impatience de la lire !!! en plus du point de vue de Naruto ? Mais c'est good ça !! Moi aussi j'aime bien !!! allez ben bon courage !! (la fille qui met à peine la pression…) et gros kissous !!!

The Disturbed Angel : petite étoiles dans les yeux Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir…snif…merci mille fois !!! Bon, pour être sérieuse et arrêter de passer pour une dégénérée (ce qui est déjà sûrement fait), je teins à dire que c'est vraiment une review super constructive et ça fait très plaisir !! C'est vrai on t'a conseillé ma fic ? oO cool !!! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue alors !! lol Bon, l'intrigue, j'ai essayé de laisser plâner le plus de suspense possible, perso, quand je lis une fic, je n'aime pas avoir les réponses tout de suite, j'aime bien me creuser la cervelle !! (oui je suis bizarre…) Et du coup, ça se voit dans les fics que j'écris !! Le commentaire qui m'a le plus touchée, c'est quand tu dis que la description était très réaliste. Je voulais vraiment que ça le soit le plus possible, qu'on puisse ressentir vraiment la tragédie, mais qu'on ait l'impression que ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui, sans forcément que ce soit dans une fic…parce que la vérité et là, ça peut vraiment arriver à n'importe qui, surtout que, comme tu l'a dit, ils n'étaient pas responsables. Et c'est ça que je trouve le plus tragique, on parle souvent des jeunes qui se tuent en voiture en rentrant de boîte, mais des fois, c'est un gars bourré qui les percutent, alors qu'eux ont tout fait pour respecter le « celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas ». C'est tellement injuste ce cas de figure…Et oui, Sasuke sait qu'il n'a plus aucune chance, mais il ne veut pas entraîner Naruto avec lui…Ils s'avouent leurs sentiments, mais trop tard…toutefois…est-ce vraiment trop tard ? Sasuke était en colère, mais surtout très triste, et c'est compréhensible (quelque part et même si c'est pas complètement de sa faute, Naruto n'a pas tenu sa promesse). La suite est plus heureuse parce que moi j'aime bien les happy end…Avant dernier chap donc, qui j'espère, te plaira autant que les précédents !!! Gros bisoux !!!

Ba-cahn powa : Arggghhh, je savais que j'aurais dû investir en bourse chez Kleenex !!! lol Ben voui, ce chap est super triste, j'avais prévenu…et franchement…en l'écrivant, ben…voilà quoi…ils étaient devant moi…et…(j'arrête ça devient vraiment pitoyable). Et au fait, si tu croise l'infirmière dans l'ambulance, dis lui le bonjour de ma part, c'est une vieille vieille connaissance(pour ne pas dire qu'elle me voit chaque semaine, après une séance de lecturage de fanfic) bonne lecture et gros kissous !!!

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

_Retrouvailles_

Il se rua vers sa porte d'entrée et sortit en trombe. Il faisait nuit à présent. Le froid s'immisçait entre ses vêtements. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il arriva devant le luxueux appartement de l'Uchiwa. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure…

L'intérieur était vide, désespérément vide. De toute évidence, le brun n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il était parti le matin. Naruto erra quelques instants, il se laissa finalement tomber sur le tapis du salon et cria de toutes ses forces le nom de l'éventail…

Mais seul le silence lui répondit…

Il pensait qu'il avait déjà touché le fond, apparemment, il se trompait…

Il se releva péniblement et ressortit, de toute façon, ça ne servait plus à rein de rester dans cet endroit. Il marcha sans but précis dans les rues de la ville, traversant différents quartiers à la lumière des lampadaires.

Ses pas le menèrent vers le pont ou Sasuke lui avait sauvé la vie. Il sentit son cœur se serrer comme jamais. Au moment où il avait finalement réussi à le retrouver, il disparaissait aussitôt de sa vie, comme cette nuit-là, cette nuit où toute sa vie avait basculé…

Il leva les yeux et vit une silhouette appuyée contre la rambarde. Il secoua la tête, pour évacuer ce mirage, cette image rémanente de moments passés…Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, la silhouette ne disparaissait pas. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, la personne tourna la tête et vint poser son regard troublant dans celui de Naruto.

Le rythme cardiaque du blond accéléra subitement. Le brun le toisait du regard avec un air triste. Alors qu'aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de la bouche de l'Uzumaki, l'Uchiwa rompit le silence :

« - Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir tout seul maintenant… »

Naruto assimila les paroles de son vis-à-vis, et se rapprocha timidement

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu…tu vas repartir ? »

« - Je t'avais dit que je partirai…Mais de toute façon, tu ne semblais pas ravi que je reste… »

« - Sasuke… »

« - Enfin…j'ai fait ce que je devais faire…Mais évite de faire des conneries, peut être que ceux qui m'ont envoyé ne… »

« - Je suis désolé…J'ai pas tenu ma promesse Sasuke… »

« - ??? »

« - Je t'avais promis que je ne t'oublierais jamais…Mais j'ai pas tenu ma parole…Je ne me souvenais pas… »

Naruto s'effondra, et tomba à genoux sur le béton glacé. Le brun parut interloqué, mais se précipita près du blond. Celui-ci serrait ses bras tout contre lui, ses mains bleuies à cause du froid intense qui régnait. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement.

« - Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi, je comprends pas Sasuke…Comment j'ai pu oublier ?? C'est de ma faute…pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie… »

« - Alors tu t'es souvenu…Mais je t'avais dit que je voulais que tu sois heureux…Je t'avais demandé de vivre pour moi…pourquoi t'as tout foutu en l'air ? »

« - Je sais pas…je crois…je crois que j'avais peur de me souvenir… »

« - Ca m'a fait mal de voir ce que t'es devenu…c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour que ce soit moi qui vienne… »

« - Je… »

Une puissante lumière éclaira son visage, forçant Naruto à plisser les yeux. C'était une lumière d'une blancheur et d'une pureté à couper le souffle, quand il s'eut été habitué à la luminosité, il s'aperçut qu'elle provenait du dos du brun. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Deux grandes ailes blanches se tenaient de part et d'autre de son corps, il les avait repliées autour d'eux, comme pour former une petit cocon protecteur et rassurant.

Les larmes du blond avaient cessé, tant il était émerveillé par ces ailes. Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui le regardait et lui souriait tendrement. Une lueur triste pouvait se lire au fond de ses yeux couleur charbon.

« - Sasuke ? »

« - Ils m'appellent. Je dois y aller. Prend bien soin de toi cette fois-ci…T'en fais pas, si t'as besoin de me parler, je t'entendrai toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

L'Uchiwa se leva, lâchant le blond qui était comme paralysé. Il s'approcha de la balustrade et monta dessus. Naruto se releva rapidement.

« - Sasuke !!! Attends, pars pas !!! Je t'en supplie, me laisse pas seul, pas encore…j'ai…j'ai besoin de toi !! Reste… »

« - Ils ont jugé que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi »

« - Mais on s'en fout !!! Moi je te dis que j'ai besoin que tu restes !! »

Alors Sasuke descendit de son perchoir, s'approcha du blond et vint poser ses mains sur ses joues. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Naruto et les posa délicatement sur celles-ci. Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux afin de goûter ce fugace instant de félicité.

Bientôt, Naruto sentit que le corps chaud du brun s'éloignait de lui, il resserra son étreinte, mais rien n'y fit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke se trouvait au-dessus de lui, en apesanteur dans les airs, comme retenu par un fil invisible. Il continuait de s'éloigner.

Naruto fit alors la chose la plus stupide de sa vie. Il monta à son tour sur la balustrade, et s'élança de toutes ses forces vers la silhouette du brun qui disparaissait lentement vers l'horizon.

Il resta suspendu en l'air quelques secondes, puis il entama son inexorable chute. Pourtant il avait le sourire…En effet, une des ses mains serrait fortement un bout de tissus noir, qui se trouvait faire partie d'un vêtement du brun.

« - Mais lâche moi baka !! T'es malade ??? »

« - Comptes pas t'en aller comme ça !! »

« - Pour l'amour du ciel, lâche moi !!! On va tomber espèce de crét…»

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs corps pénétrèrent dans l'eau glacée.

Mais cette fois-ci, Naruto ne voulait pas se laisser submerger, il nagea rapidement vers le corps de Sasuke qui coulait à pic. Il le saisit et au bout d'efforts incroyables, réussit à le ramener à la surface. A l'aide des dernières forces qui lui restaient, il hissa le corps du brun sur la berge et l'y rejoint. Sasuke ne respirait plus. Il s'approcha, mais à ce moment là, l'éventail sembla reprendre connaissance et toussa fortement pour évacuer l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. Naruto l'aida à se redresser. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os et tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Sasuke avait un air hagard. Naruto le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, ayant peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau.

« - Je sais que c'est égoïste…mais je veux tout effacer ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces quatre dernières années, je veux que tout soit comme avant… »

« - Naruto… »

Le blond le lâcha. Sasuke se retourna et tenta de regarder dans son dos. Ses ailes, d'une blancheur immaculée quelques minutes auparavant, étaient devenues ternes, de nombreuses plumes étaient parties, et du sang ruisselait par endroit. D'une voix éteinte, il déclara :

« - J'ai…Ils m'ont coupé les ailes… »

Naruto porta machinalement ses mains à sa bouche en voyant le désarroi profond de Sasuke.

« - Sasuke, je… »

« - C'est pas de ta faute » trancha vivement le brun

« - Je m'en doutais un peu…Ils ont su ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…J'ai voulu le cacher mais j'ai pas réussi…Un ange ne tombe pas amoureux d'un de ses protégés, il ne tombe pas amoureux tout court…c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont déchu… »

Ils s'enlacèrent quelques instants avant de prendre le chemin du retour, se soutenant mutuellement.

Ils arrivèrent avec soulagement à l'appartement du brun. Ils étaient transis de froid, leurs vêtements étant toujours mouillés et terriblement glacés.

« - Ce sera un miracle si on choppe pas une pneumonie… » dit Naruto avec un petit sourire

« - La faute à qui ? »

« - Pfff… »

Le blond partit

« - Je prends une douche je… »

Naruto interrompit subitement sa phrase. Il regardait Sasuke qui tremblait de tous ses membres, assis sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Inquiet, l'Uzumaki s'approcha de lui.

Mais il ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs ? Il était parfaitement conscient que c'était son égoïsme qui avait placé son ami dans cette situation.

Quand il regarda le brun de plus près, il put s'apercevoir qu'il semblait complètement déboussolé. Une vive douleur s'empara du cœur du blond. Délicatement il enleva la veste trempée de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Il approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille et murmura :

« - Ca va aller…Je te le promets…C'est à moi de veiller sur toi maintenant… »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Naruto fit couler l'eau chaude. Bientôt, une épaisse brume emplit la pièce, la vapeur d'eau rendant humide l'atmosphère.

« - Aller, une douche bien chaude et ça ira nickel !!! » dit Naruto en essayant d'adopter un ton aussi enthousiaste que possible.

En réalité il s'en voulait vraiment de l'état dans lequel était Sasuke. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'eau, pas une seule seconde ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il soit pris de remords. Pas de regrets, il était réellement heureux de pouvoir retrouver son ami, mais des remords…des remords qui rongent l'être tout entier…la culpabilité d'avoir privé quelqu'un de son bonheur pour le seul profit du sien…

La main de Naruto tremblait au-dessus du robinet en acier chromé. Mais même si il était perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke remarqua vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le blond. Ce calme apparent ne le trompait plus, il le connaissait par cœur. Il posa alors sa main sur celle de Naruto qui eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se retourner. Ce dernier voulut répondre une petite blague pour cacher son trouble mais quand il fit volte face, il croisa immédiatement le regard de l'Uchiwa qui n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Son cœur accéléra, même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait plus quitter le regard hypnotique de son vis-à-vis. A chaque seconde qui passait, il s'engouffrait un peu plus profondément dans ses deux abyssales prunelles.

Sasuke regardait le blond, à cet instant, il était triste, et ses yeux reflétaient d'eux même ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Mais s'il y avait tant de tristesse dans ce regard, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a perdu sa place privilégiée d'ange…alors qu'il plongeait dans les deux lagons bleu opalin qui lui faisaient face, il voyait à travers eux et touchait l'âme de leur propriétaire.

_Comment te dire que tu n'y est pour rien ? Comment effacer toute cette culpabilité ? J'ai eu la prétention de croire que la mort pouvait m'éloigner de toi, c'était tout le contraire…Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, ils étaient présents en moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Pourtant des années ont passé, tu as oublié jusqu'à mon existence mais moi, je t'aime toujours autant…Je t'aime désespérément…Je suis prêt à mourir des milliers de fois, dans cette même voiture, pour sentir à nouveau tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes… Tu dis que tu te souviens, mais tu ne peux pas te souvenir de sentiments que tu n'avais pas…_

Sasuke sentait toujours la main de Naruto trembler dans la sienne. Le blond baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir davantage ce regard rempli de tristesse. Tandis que son cœur se serrait jusqu'à atteindre un niveau insupportable, sa vue se troubla, voilée par les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Soudain, il fut envahi par un sentiment de bien-être incomparable, une douce chaleur se répandait le long de son corps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que Sasuke avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste ce geste, si simple, si innocent…

Naruto ne bougeait pas, il était comme figé. Voyant cette réaction, Sasuke commença à regretter son geste, et surtout sa hardiesse. Il s'écarta insensiblement de Naruto pour profiter de cet ultime instant de félicité. Pourtant, il sentit une pression sur sa nuque qui le poussait à prolonger le contact. Mais cette force n'était pas issue de son imagination…le blond venait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, au niveau de sa nuque, et il sentait bel et bien ses lèvres se presser à leur tour contre les siennes.

Le geste anodin se transforma alors vite en baiser plus approfondi. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et goûtèrent à la douceur enivrante d'un baiser passionné. Timidement, Sasuke vint passer sa langue sur les lèvres du blond pour obtenir l'accès à sa bouche…accès qui ne fut pas refusé longtemps. Ils entremêlèrent leurs langues dans une danse envoûtante tandis que leur étreinte se resserrait.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent, cédant au besoin de respirer. Mais ce fut pour retomber immédiatement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La faible voix de Naruto résonna dans la pièce.

« - Tu vas pas t'en aller cette fois ? »

« - Comment ça ? » répondit le brun, interloqué

« - La dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassés…tu est parti… »

« - … »

« - Ne t'en vas pas cette fois…je veux que tu restes près de moi…j'ai besoin de toi…s'il te plait… »

Touché par cette candeur qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir chez le petit blond, Sasuke sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« - Non, je ne vais pas m'en aller, ils ne veulent plus moi là haut !! Et tant mieux d'ailleurs !!! »

« - … »

« - Tu sais, quand on était dans cette voiture…je n'avais pas peur. Je n'avais pas peur parce que tu étais près de moi, je n'avais pas peur parce que tu me disais que ça va aller. Et j'étais heureux aussi, tellement heureux quand j'ai senti tes lèvres sur les miennes…et puis la réalité est revenue au galop. Je venais de te révéler mes vrais sentiments et j'allais mourir, j'ai réalisé que si tu avais fait ça c'était sans doute sans réfléchir, sous le coup de l'émotion. Alors la douleur que j'avais complètement oubliée s'est faite sentir à nouveau. Mon corps entier me criait qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques instants près de toi…Quand j'ai vu que tu étais sorti de la voiture…j'ai…j'ai cessé de lutter…Quand j'ai vu que tu ne te souvenais plus de moi, je me suis dit que j'aurais dû faire comme tu disais toujours, j'aurais dû lutter jusqu'au bout…excuse moi… »

« - Pourquoi tu t'excuses baka ?? C'est moi l'imbécile dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui n'ai pas tenu mes promesses, c'est moi le lâche qui n'ai pas eu le cran d'assumer mes sentiments, qui ai attendu que tu sois mort pour voir la vérité en face…Toi tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, je n'ai su que rester muet…J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revivre cette soirée et changer ce qui s'est passé, avoir une deuxième chance… »

« - …Tu l'as ta deuxième chance… »

Sasuke lui sourit. Pas d'un air moqueur. Un vrai sourire, plein de tendresse, respirant le bonheur.

_Tu l'as ta deuxième chance…Mais tu pourrais en avoir une troisième, voire même des milliers…parce si je pouvais revivre cette vie une infinité de fois, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait, mais j'ai une certitude…Je retomberais amoureux de la même personne, du même rayon de soleil, des mêmes yeux aigue-marine…_

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, apaisés par la certitude qu'à présent ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

Sasuke : Ca sent la fin…

Naruto : Ouais…

Kams : Qu'ouïs-je ?? Serait-ce…du regret ?

Sasuke : Rêve pas non plus…C'est un constat, constat soulagé d'ailleurs…

Naruto : Marre de passer pour un suicidaire camé

Sasuke : Marre de finir déchu comme une vieille merde

Kams : Ah là là, les ados…toujours en rébellion contre l'autorité…

Sasuke et Naruto : Nan mais écoutez là, je vous jure, Naruto, viens, on saute ensemble du pont, ça devient intenable là…

Kams : Et vous comptez faire comment ?

Sasuke : Ben tu vois un pont

Kams : Oui :

Sasuke : Tu vois la rambarde

Kams : Oui

Sasuke : Ben tu montes dessus et tu sautes, après le poids, la gravitation universelle, ce que tu veux, fait que…

Kams : Oui

Naruto : Tu sais dire que « oui » ?

Kams : Oui

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Euh…l'auteuse a bugué…Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est brave…je prendrai les reviews à sa place…je suis bien gentil moi…


	12. Chapitre 12: Jucunda vita

**Titre** : Pallida mors (mort pâle en latin pour ceux que ça intéresse…)

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Prenez une romance, ajoutez-y un peu de mystère et une pincée de surnaturel additionné d'un chouïa de dramatique et vous obtenez ce…truc…Si vous trouvez un genre précis, dite-le moi, je cherche encore…

**Couple **: Un Asuma x Zetsu…couple très intéressant, c'est mon préféré d'ailleurs…Quoi ? Cette fic est un Sasunaru ? Sûrement une erreur, qui pourrait croire que je suis une fan inconditionnelle parce-que-c'est-trop-bien-ils-sont-trop-kawaii-j'adore du Sasunaru ? Quelle idée vraiment stupide…

**Résumé **: Livreur de sushis le jour, escort boy dans un club d'hôtes la nuit, Naruto, 22 ans n'attends plus rien de la vie...Un jour il se trompe d'adresse, et croise la route d'un mystérieux jeune homme, destin ou coïncidence?

**Disclaimer **: Ouhh punaise !!! Je crois que si Kishi-sama, qui à la chance d'être l'heureux possesseur des droits de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan (je dis les DROITS par ce que Sasuke et Naruto s'appartiennent mutuellement bien sûr…) passait par là, je donne pas cher de ma vie, vu ce que j'en fais…Je crois qu'on a touché le fond là…enfin quoique, qui sait ce que mon esprit sadico-tortueux pourra encore sortir, il ne faut jurer de rien…M'enfin, en attendant, je suis en France, il vit au Japon, donc je vais pouvoir continuer à faire joujou avec eux…tant mieux !!!

**Rating **: T pour violence et jurons à la pelle, M sur le dernier chap qui est un lemon…

**Warnings** : Ben, là y'en a un peu à la pelle… Vocabulaire à couper au couteau, voire même à la hache, ils parlent pas bien !!! Leur mamans leur ont pas dit que c'était pas bien de dire des gros mots !!! (en même temps pour Naruto ça va être difficile…). Donc si ça vous choque ben…tant pis pour vous !! Sinon, concernant le rating, je le mets T, sachant que le dernier chapitre est un lemon, donc rating spécial pour lui  M ça aussi vous êtes prévenus…Enfin ça parle de drogue, loin d'être un plaidoyer pour la came, ça vous montre ce que cette merde peut provoquer, si vous êtes choqués par ce qui arrive à Naruto, dites vous que si c'était vous, ça serait pire…à bon entendeur salut…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Murasaki-kun : Coucou !!! Eh, oui, c'est triste les fins…enfin, chez moi c'est joyeux…au moins, on reste pas sur sa faim…hem, j'arrête avec les jeux de mots foireux…bon, ben voilà la vraie fin, qui est un fait un gros lemon de base, mais ça faut pas le dire xD, donc rien de nouveau dans l'intrigue, c'est juste pour se rincer l'œil, et comme je savais pas trop où le caser, il a fini là…voilà !! Sinon, c'est sympa d'avoir conseillé ma fic à Disturb Angel, whoua ! je nage en plein rêve petite étoiles dans les yeux Gros bisoux !!!

Yaoiloveforever : Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser du retard, le week end dernier j'ai eu un boulot monstre d'un coup, et franchement, la fic en a un peu pâti…enfin, je vais finir la fic, ça serait bête de couper là !!! Donc, Evil toa a tout à fait raison, on le nom « chapitre add on » n'est qu'un pseudonyme pour cacher des intentions beaucoup moins avouables !!! Et donc j'espère que le lemon, puisque c'en est un, saura pervertit admirablement ta petite Angel toa toute-mimi-innocente !! lol Voui, Sasu-chan est trop beau en ange…bave…se vide de son eau, se déshydrate…se vide de…de…de son sang ??? par le nez… donc ben voilà la suite et fin, mais rassure toi…la prochaine fic est déjà bien avancée, sortie très prochainement !!! (cf. bas de la page) Gros kissous et bave bien !!! PS : C'est la première fois depuis dimanche que je touche l'ordi, donc je vais aller de ce pas lire le chap suivant de remember, je laisse mon com dès que j'ai fini !! ja ne !

Ba-cahn powa : oO, des frissons partout ?? Ohhhh !! Oui c'étatit super romantique, j'adooore ça !!! (la fille qui fait genre je crois pas au prince charmant…) et… Sasuke : Ca va t'a fini ton petit couplet ? Moa : Mais !!! C'est qu'il est mal élevé le petit !!! Pfff t'as raison Ba-chan, les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucune éducation… Sauter dans tous les sens ?? lol !! Ben J'aimerais bien avoir un copain comme le tien !! (hem…le mien n'est pas tout à fait au courant de ma double vie lycéenne/auteuse-lectrice de fanfics sasunaru…un jour je lui dirai…peut être !!!). Bon ben snif, dernier chap…mais quel chap !! Bon, rien d'extraordinaire, juste un lemon…d'ailleurs j'ai un peu honte…ça fait le truc commercial et pur fan service pour avoir de l'audience…ça fait pitié…en même temps, je ne savais pas où le mettre d'autre…bon, ben, bonne lecture alors !!

MissOnyXx : Rien n'est trop kawaii !!! D'ailleurs, bon, il arrive un moment où on ne peut plus rien faire pour notre santé mentale, alors un peu plus un peu moins…tant qu'à faire, on en rajoute une couche !! Bon, ben ce (dernier) chapitre va pas arranger les choses…bon lecturage et surtout bon bavage !! kissous !!

Shye Yun : Yeahhh !!! Shye !! Oui oui, tu peux le dire, tu es grandiose !! xD, bon, ben alors si tu lis, j'écrirai !!! lol Hem…un peu de sérieux (comme si c'était possible tiens…) les anges supérieurs on pas été très cools…c'est sûr…mais en même temps…tant mieux !! Sinon Naru-chan et Sasu-chan ne pourraient pas être ensemble, bon, ils n'étaient pas obligés non plus de lui atomiser les ailes…Ben oui, ce chap sent la fin…et d'ailleurs…tu sens ? renifle renifle oui…tu as reconnu l'odeur non ? Parce que j'aurais juré que ça sent le citron….xD donc dernier chap, chap lemon…comme tu dis, perversité quand tu nous tiens…héhé, et j'ai innové, ils le font ailleurs que dans un lit !! (oh le vieux fantasme !!) lol C'est triste que ça se finisse, mais t'inquiète pas, ma prochaine fic est déjà biiiien avancée, et je vais essayer de la faire sortir pour les vacances de noël, c'est pas trop long j'espère ? Auteuse sasunaruienne préférée ? petites étoiles dans les yeux C'est vrai ? C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire !!! Donc mici beaucoup !! Je te fais de gros bisoux !! bon lecturage/bavage (ou bavation…)

Tahitian Shaman : C'est tout mimi…mais faut pas chercher plus loin, ça va être la fin, et même si je suis excessivement sadique, je ne met pas de catastrophes partout !!! lol Et sinon…ben euh…vi je connais une auteuse qui met son point d'honneur à ne pas écrire de lemons…bon c'est sûr après, je ne sais pas si par contre elle n'aime pas en lire…mais bon, puisque tu aime, ben figure toi que ce dernier chap en est un !! (pas possible…) j'espère que le mettre là ne fait pas trop atrificiel…enfin…la suite parle d'elle-même…sortez le bassines !!

Miss-hayden : Uhhh…brevet blanc ? Ca s'est bien passé? Lol!! C'est pas marrant…bon ben un petit lemon pour se remonter le moral ? Allez, c'est parti !!!

Kuryako : Comme tu dis, la suite c'est en fait la fin…snif…enfin bon, fin en beauté, ça se finit sur l'histoire pas nette des activités nocturnes de Sasu-chan et Naru-chan !!! Aucun rapport, mais ouiiiii du coup je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te marrais…c'est très con, et très embarassant (m'est arrivé une fois d'ailleurs, je suis allé faire un tour dehors à cette occasion…) ah…merde…Naruto s'est étouffé avec des ramens…va pas pouvoir y avoir de lemon…mais non, je palisante !! allez, bon lecturage !!!

MCClaude : Voui c'est trop chou !!! Bon dernier chap, chou aussi…à sa manière…c'est plus…hot !!

x-Naru-x : Trop hot, tu l'as dit, et la température va monter encore !!! Ben le petit couple tu vas voir ce qu'il va faire…le genre d'activités nocturnes qui ravirait Jiraya-ero-sama !!!

Love Gaara of the Sand : Coucou !! Donc ben merci pour ton petit tutos sur les review anonymes, et c'est fait, c'est autorisé !! Ben sinon, c'est cool que t'ai aimé, j'ai voulu que ce soit à la fois triste et heureux (je suis très contradictoire comme fille je sais…), donc ben je crois que c'est réussi alors ? Comme tu dais chapitre final, il ne se passe rien de plus pour l'histoire, c'est juste le récit de comment ils ont concrétisé leur amour (métaphore pour éviter de dire que c'est un lemon !! xD). Donc bonne lecture, sort les bassines et gros bisoux !!!

Mouistiqua : Mici beaucoup !!! Huh oO tu vas lire les autres fics ? bon courage !! J'espère qu'elles te plairont !!! Sinon, comme tu peux le contater, le chap précédent n'était pas tout à fait la fin…petit add on citronné !! Bonne lecture !!!

Cyrca : Ca sent la fin, et c'est la fin…Avec moi, t'en fais pas, ils seront toujours heureux !!! Allez, j'en dis pas plus, allons jeter un coup d'œil à ca que font nos deux petits bishonens…

XnaruXsasuX : Euh…ben vi je continue…sauf que là, je finis !!! ben oui c'est la fin, snif…

Review anonyme de Naru : Suite et fin !! Allez, sors les bassines et bonne lecture !!!

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

_Jucunda vita_

« - …Tu l'as ta deuxième chance… »

Sasuke lui sourit. Pas d'un air moqueur. Un vrai sourire, plein de tendresse, respirant le bonheur.

_Tu l'as ta deuxième chance…Mais tu pourrais en avoir une troisième, voire même des milliers…parce si je pouvais revivre cette vie une infinité de fois, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait, mais j'ai une certitude…Je retomberais amoureux de la même personne, du même rayon de soleil, des mêmes yeux aigue-marine…_

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, apaisés par la certitude qu'à présent ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

! \ LEMON TIME !!! (yeahhh !!)

Insensiblement, il reculèrent jusqu'à sentir l'eau chaude de la douche ruisseler sur eux. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà un moment que leurs corps s'étaient déjà réchauffés au contact de l'autre…

Les vêtements s'alourdissaient à mesure qu'ils se gorgeaient d'eau. Mais ils étaient bien trop occupés à s'embrasser pour le remarquer. En effet, le chaste baiser s'était transformé en baiser passionné, brûlant, torride.

Les vestes volèrent les premières, rapidement suivies des chemises et autres t-shirts. Naruto se cambra légèrement au contact du carrelage glacé dans son dos.

L'eau ruisselait le long de leurs torses, épousant chaque contour de leur plastique parfaite. L'atmosphère était saturée de vapeur, l'eau tombait sur leurs cheveux, leurs fines mèches retombant impertinemment sur leurs visages.

Sasuke quitta le contact des lèvres du blond pour se promener sur son cou, lui arrachant au passage des petits gémissements tout à fait délicieux.

Bientôt, la toile mouillée de leurs pantalons devint trop étroite, une certaine partie de leur anatomie ayant décidé de faire parler d'elle. Il faut dire que collés l'un contre l'autre, les frottements réguliers de leurs entrejambes constituaient un supplice atroce…et pourtant tellement agréable.

Donc les pantalons disparurent à leur tour. Leurs yeux embués par le désir, ils approfondirent les caresses, Sasuke laissant jalousement sa marque sur le cou de son amant. Quand il passa ses lèvres sur le torse de Naruto, celui-ci accompagna d'un gémissement d'aise un léger mouvement de recul, qui ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'Uchiwa.

« - Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, excuse-moi…Si t'as pas envie je… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue car Naruto venait de prendre possession de sa bouche.

« - C'est rien, c'est juste que…un vieux réflexe qui date du club… » balbutia le blond

« - … »

« - En fait, quand cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru m'a contraint de baiser avec les clients pour faire du fric, c'était pas trop l'acte en lui-même qui me dérangeait…c'était surtout que, pour moi, je voulais le faire par amour…Avec quelqu'un que j'aime au plus profond de mon cœur, donner mon corps et posséder le sien… »

« - Je sais… »

« - Mais, là il n'y a pas de problème !!Je crois que j'ai trouvé cette personne, et j'ai envie de lui faire cadeau de mon être… »

« - Posséder et appartenir…à toi et à toi seul…c'est ce dont j'ai envie… »

Ils poursuivirent leur étreinte, et cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne fut plus interrompu dans son inexorable progression vers des endroits plus…sensibles de l'anatomie de son amant.

Il passa sa langue sur le ventre du blond, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau, arrachant à chaque caresse un gémissement plus fort de la part de Naruto. Ses petits cris involontaires, ajoutés à sa respiration haletante faisaient monter d'une manière effroyable l'excitation du brun. Tous deux étaient littéralement perdus dans les méandres du plaisir.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Sasuke ôta la dernière barrière qui restait et envoya balader le boxer noir de l'Uzumaki. Il déposa des baiser papillons sur le membre tendu de son amant qui serrait le rideau de douche de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Mais c'était atrocement difficile de résister, surtout lorsque le brun passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa hampe. Un râle de plaisir, plus fort, plus grave, plus profond que les autres franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. L'Uchiwa afficha un sourire assez pervers et surtout excessivement satisfait. Il prit alors le sexe tendu du blond complètement en bouche et lui imprima des mouvements de va-et-vient terriblement sensuels… L'extase s'emparait de Naruto tandis que chaque caresse le rapprochait de la jouissance…

Sa respiration s'accélérait graduellement, et juste avant le moment critique il cessa son mouvement et se redressa. Naruto avait pris une jolie coloration rose dû beaucoup plus au plaisir qu'à la gêne.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa encore puis dirigea ses doigts vers l'intimité du blond. Le deuxième doigt eut plus de mal à passer que le premier, à en juger par la grimace que fit Naruto à cet instant. Finalement, ils continuèrent. Il ne fallu que très peu de temps à l'Uchiwa pour trouver ce point précis qui allait envoyer son blond au septième ciel. Chaque fois qu'il y passait, il sentait Naruto se cambrer légèrement contre lui. Il arriva à un point où il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, voir Naruto se tordre littéralement de plaisir sous ses caresses l'avait allumé d'une manière inimaginable. Il retira ses doigts et Naruto se retourna. Il sentit son amant se coller contre son dos et placer sa tête dans son cou.

Sasuke plaça son membre tendu à l'extrême à l'entrée de l'intimité du blond et commença sa progression. En entrant, la grimace de Naruto se changea en cri de douleur. Sasuke, inquiet, ne bougea plus.

« - Excuse moi, je…je suis désolé… »

« - Ca…ça va…c'est…ri…rien… »

C'est fou ce que son expression de visage ne collait pas avec ses paroles… Sasuke s'en aperçut. Faire du mal à l'homme qui l'aimait lui faisait mal au cœur, atrocement mal…

« - Je crois que vaut mieux arrêter…je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal… »

La voix du brun était tremblante, un peu paniquée, et de toute évidence inquiète. Il commençait à se retirer quand il sentit une poigne agripper fermement un de ses bras qui enlaçait la taille du blond. Surpris, il s'aperçut que Naruto avait tourné la tête et le regardait, une lueur de détermination dansant dans ses yeux.

« - Continue… »

« - … »

« - J'ai…j'ai juste besoin d'un petit peu de temps…pour m'habituer à ta présence…en moi… »

Naruto lui sourit, ce qui rassura le brun. Il resserra son étreinte autour du blond et continua de se glisser à l'intérieur de l'antre douce et chaude. Il progressait avec une douceur infinie, déposant des baisers dans le cou de son amant qui se crispait sous lui. Au bout d'un moment, il le sentit se détendre un peu, il accéléra la cadence et finalement les cris de douleur se transformèrent en véritables cris de plaisir.

Ces mêmes gémissements rendaient dingue Sasuke qui promenait sa main le long du dos de son compagnon. Il prit dans sa main le membre de Naruto et entreprit de lui imprimer la même cadence que lui. Le blond se retenait pour ne pas crier. Des vagues de plaisir, toujours plus hautes et intenses submergeaient les deux jeunes hommes.

Le plaisir montait de seconde en seconde, ils haletaient tous deux bruyamment, émettant de temps à autres des râles de plaisir. Quand Sasuke se sentit sur le point de se libérer, il marqua une pause et s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto pour lui murmurer trois mots, trois petits mots, trois mots les plus précieux…

« - Je t'aime… »

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il accéda à la jouissance, suivi par Naruto. C'est ainsi que tous les deux, leurs corps enlacés, ils atteignirent le paradis. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre dans un acte d'amour ultime, partageant chaque sensation, chaque sentiment comme s'ils étaient un seul et même être. Plus rien autour n'existait à par eux, ils avaient transcendé la vie, la mort, atteignant ainsi le bonheur absolu.

A bout de souffle, complètement épuisés mais heureux, ils se séparèrent. Ils prirent une douche rapide avant de rejoindre leurs lits et de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Cette nuit là, on pouvait les voir dormir l'un contre l'autre…deux êtres qui s'étaient trouvés, retrouvés, et qui ne se quitteraient…plus jamais…

THE END (parce que ça fait stylé en anglais…)

Naruto : grand sourire

Kams : Quoi ?

Naruto : sourire idiot

Kams : Ok… Bon, ça va on a comprit, t'es plus puceau…

Naruto : offusqué hé !! mais ça faisait longtemps que je l'étais plus !! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Sasuke : Hein ? Mais c'est pas moi qui…

Naruto : Ben tu croyais quoi, que j'allais t'attendre gentiment, le temps que tu veuilles bien revenir à la vie ?

Sasuke : tout triste Ben oui, mais moi…t'es le premier…

Naruto : oO

Kams : oO

Naruto: éclate de rire Mwahahahaha, hé les gars, devinez quoi Sasuke il était pu…

On entendit un gros bruit au loin…du genre quelqu'un qui tombe malencontreusement de sa terrasse au quarante deuxième étage…

Sasuke : J'aurais mieux fait de me taire…Tiens c'est quoi ?

Kams : C'est ce que Naruto était en train de lire avant que t'arrives

Sasuke : Il sait lire l'autre abruti ? Enfin bref…mais comment tu le sais ?

Kams : Ouups, je crois que j'ai laissé la bouilloire sur la plaque…salut !!! se barre subrepticement

Sasuke : Hé mais !! …Pfff…alors… « Prochainement sur vos écrans…d'ordinateurs, _Au-delà du miroir_, la nouvelle fic Sasunaru de Kamirya, sortie début des vacances de Noël… »…KAMIRYA !!!!!! SI JE TE CHOPPE JE TE FAIS REJOINDRE NARUTO !!!!!

Kams : Moi je ne demande que ça…enfin je reste pas longtemps je vais finir défenestrée, à bientôt les gens !!!


End file.
